The Afterlife
by cscorpia
Summary: A novel about life after the Battle of Hogwarts; weddings, romance, children, jobs, and "normal" life for many whose lives have been anything but normal. But soon it might all be shattered by a new witch on the scene. Rated T to be safe.
1. Goodbyes

September 1st, 1998

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, Defeater of Voldemort felt extremely lost as he walked into the Ministry of Magic. Ginny and Hermione has left earlier on the Hogwarts Express, and Ron was running just a few minutes late for their Auror trainee induction.

Auror training was supposed to start in November and take three years. After those three years as a trainee there was an additional 6 months as a Junior Auror. However, in light of the lack of Aurors and Harry and Ron's previous experience Kingsley had decided to allow them to skip their first two years. Now Harry and Ron just had to last through next September, and then complete their six months as Junior Aurors.

Harry stepped into the empty magical elevator and pressed Level Two. The elevator smoothly descended and a cool, female voice said

"Level Two, Auror Headquarters." Harry stepped out and walked to the training room at the end of the hall way. Pushing open the dark mahogany door, Harry found himself in an almost-full room. He stood near the back just as Ron ran in; looking very flustered and came to stand next to Harry. A small woman who Harry recognised as a Ravenclaw one year ahead of him walked calmly in after Ron and stood off to the left.

"Attention, attention!" Kingsley Shaklebolt, acting Minister of Magic, needlessly called the already-silent room to order. "This year we've changed things up a bit in the Auror department. The following people are going to begin their junior section of Auror training a few months early; Greene, Sloan, Hurley, Anthony." Three men and one woman stood up and moved to the section marked "Junior Aurors" in large, purple script. "The following people are beginning their third year of training; Berg[B1] , Potter, Floyd, Weasley, Conrad[B2] ." Harry and Ron stood up and moved to the next section of chairs. The other three, two women and one man, sat down behind them. They were much older than Harry and Ron. Kingsley continued to sort the trainees. The small woman from Ravenclaw was in the second year group. Her last name was Monroe. Harry distantly remembered her first name being something with an "M;" Marissa, Mary, Melinda, or something like that.

"Now you may have noticed some new additions to the second and third year groups. Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ron Weasley will begin their training at the third-year level. Also, Miss Melinda Monroe joined us last April and we've decided to move her up with the rest of her year. That is all, dismissed." The group of about twenty Auror trainees stood and left the room. Work didn't officially start until tomorrow, so Harry and Ron decided to go back to the Burrow.

Only Hermione, Ginny, Bill, and Fleur were living away from the burrow. Harry had Bill's old room, Ron stayed in his fifth floor bedroom, and George and Percy were in their own rooms on the second floor. Harry had always considered putting the twins and Percy on the same floor to either be extremely foolish or very ingenious. When Hermione and Ginny were home they shared Ginny's small room on the first floor which had once belonged to Charlie.

Harry, however, could not stop thinking about having his own place. He had inherited Number 12 Grimmauld Place from Sirius, as well as Potter Estate, a large house where James Potter had grown up, just north of London. But soon after thoughts of his housing situation left his head, he began to think of Ginny. She was probably halfway to Hogwarts. Hermione would be done with her Head Girl duties and free to spend time with Luna and their other friends.

* * *

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They were already dressed in their black Hogwarts robes, and the train was about 15 minutes away from Hogsmeade station.

Hermione had her Head Girl badge, and Ginny was wearing her Captain's badge. Hermione felt a little alone. Dean had decided not to return to Hogwarts, instead going to America to study for some program they had there. Hermione had heard of the Muggle GEDs and Neville had said that Dean was going to get his wizarding equivalent.

Seamus, Lavender, and Parvarti had, of course, graduated, despite come complications with the Carrows. Seamus had really come through in the end, which made up for the things he said to Harry in the beginning of their fifth year.

Hermione was used to sharing a dormitory with only Lavender and Parvarti and she was unsure as to what her lodging assignments would be this year. It would be interesting to be in a dormitory with Ginny and some of the other girls in her, now Hermione's, year.

Neville had graduated and was studying Herbology in Ireland. Hermione often corresponded with him. She spent a good deal writing letters these days, what with arranging for her parents memories to be restored and the many other things that were going on. She imagined it would only get worse because of her letter writing to Harry, Viktor, and, of course, Ron.

They had only been separated for a few hours but Hermione already missed him.

* * *

After Harry finished writing his letter to Ginny, he went downstairs. Dinner was almost ready. Only he, Ron, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, and Percy were home for dinner. It was very quiet without the two girls at home. George hadn't been around much. The official reason was that he was preparing to reopen the shop, but Harry had his suspicions that he was avoiding the family. Bill and Fleur had returned to Shell Cottage and Charlie had gone back to his dragons in Romania. Ron joked that this was because Mrs. Weasley had been complaining about his hair again.

Percy lived at home and was working for the Ministry. His job was to give information on the Voldemort administration and also weed out possible Voldemort/Umbridge supporters in the Ministry.

"Harry, I thought you should know that Dolores Umbridge is set to go on trial soon. Your testimony is not needed, but I think you'll be happy to know she'll probably get a life sentence in Azkaban," Percy said.

Harry nodded. Soon dinner was finished and they all went away to their rooms. The after-dinner chatter was sparse with the house so empty.

* * *

"As you know, Hermione, you are in a very unusual situation. The staff and I all agree that you are much too advanced for many of our classes. Hogwarts had already started looking into an accelerated program. Now is the perfect time to try it out. I'm offering you what is more of an apprenticeship. You attend accelerate classes in each subject twice a week and are an assistant teacher in some of the lower level classes. This program will also provide you with more freedoms than the ordinary student, for example you will be permitted to go on weekend trips and visit Hogsmeade whenever you like. We've also set up a private room for you on the fifth floor near the Prefects' bathroom. Some parents have expressed concern over your age, so I felt this might be a nice compromise." Professor McGonagall finished speaking and looked at an overwhelmed Hermione.

"I accept!" Hermione said, after a moment's hesitation.

"Excellent," said McGonagall, "The password to your new room is 'Lettuce Leaves.' Your trunk, schedule, and books have been delivered. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

Hermione went to her private room, hidden by a sliding wall, and entered. Inside was the standard four-poster bed with drapes and a closet. Her trunk sat at the foot of her bed with a new pile of books and her schedule. She attended to classes of every subject a week, as well as assistant teaching in first and second year Defence against the Dark Arts, first year Potions, and second year Transfiguration. She got 10 galleons a week plus room and board. Hermione couldn't wait to tell Ron.

* * *

**Revised as of 11/11/2010.**


	2. Congratulations

October 5, 1998

This was the reason Ginny loved Quidditch. She circled around the pitch, waiting for the Quaffle. Her team was actually rather good this year. Demzela Robins returned as a Chaser. Coote and Peakes returned as Beaters. The Keeper was sixth-year Myra Roberts and the Seeker was third-year Euan Abercrombie. The third chaser was fifth-year boy Gregory Lumpkin.

It was the first match of the season against Slytherin. Normally the match was held in early November, but for reasons undisclosed it had been bumped up a month. Their team was made up of generally fifth, sixth, and seventh years with a second-year Reserve Seeker filling in for Hannah Leroy who had mysteriously fallen down the stairs a few days before.

The score was 10-30 to Slytherin when Euan sharply turned upwards and flew towards the left Slytherin goalpost. The Slytherin seeker turned, but she was too late. Euan was already just a few feet from the Snitch and managed to grab it. Gryffindor had won their first match 160-30.

As Captain, Ginny was normally expected to attend all celebratory parties. But Harry had sent her an owl saying he would be near the Shrieking Shack if she could get away. As she walked down the main road at Hogsmeade she spotted a skinny, black haired boy leaning against a tree.

"Ginny!" Harry said when she got closer. He ran towards her and wrapped her up in his arms. Ginny lifted her face up towards him and Harry kissed her. They had been apart for over a month and both knew it was a month too long.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I miss you. If you're wondering where Ginny is right now I think Harry was planning to meet her in Hogsmeade._

_Auror training is going okay. It gets kind of boring after a while, doing the same thing over and over again. But once Harry and I got to help out with catching a run-away Death Eater. He claimed he had been Imperiused but no one believes him._

_Don't tell Ginny, but there's a girl in the programme who seems to fancy Harry. She's got nothing to worry about, though. Harry is still completely smitten.  
_

_I hope your assistant teaching is going well. Assign lots of Slytherin detentions from me. I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_ Ron_

* * *

Ginny had gotten special permission from McGonagall to come home on the sixth of October. Hermione took her by Side-Along Apparation to the Burrow. Harry, Ron, Bill, Fleur, George, Percy, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already sitting around the table when the two girls entered. Ginny went to sit next to Harry while Hermione took the empty seat next to Ron.

Mrs. Weasley had out done herself again. As much as Hermione loved the Hogwarts food, Mrs. Weasley was the best cook she knew. Everyone ate and drank until about 10 o'clock, an hour before Ginny had to return to Hogwarts. Bill and Fleur stood up.

"Ahem," Bill said, clearing his throat, "Fleur and I have a very special announcement." He looked lovingly at his wife. "Fleur is two months pregnant!" He announced with a smile. Everyone looked shocked until Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around both Bill and Fleur.

"My first grandchild!" She sobbed.

The rest of Hermione's and Ginny's visit was spent thinking of baby names. Everyone had their personal favorite. But at five to eleven, Ginny and Hermione Disapparated back to Hogsmeade and walked up to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Now, the idea of the Disarming Spell is really quite simple," Hermione told a class of wide-eyed first years. "You're goal is to make your opponents wands fly out of their hands. This is a very useful spell, no matter how basic. Alright, pair off and remember the incantation, 'Expelliarmus!'" The first years paired off and you could hear repetitions of Expelliarmus throughout the room. Occasionally, there would be a flash of red light and a cry of "I got it!" The first to have this experience was Cynthia MacDonald, a precocious first year from Slytherin. Even though Hermione was from Gryffindor, she could not help but like this little girl who was so much like herself.

Another interesting student was Arthur Coote, younger brother to one of the Gryffindor beaters. He and Slytherin Jacob Dowell often "duelled" each other in class and had an intense rivalry. Even now they were paired off and many of the red flashes came from their vacant corner of the room. The rest of the students had learned not to get too close to the two boys when they were practicing. While both were very promising, their magic often went awry during lessons.

While Hermione knew that she did not want to be a teacher, she enjoyed helping the younger students. It was nice to have more freedom in a place she had always considered her second home. She had used some of her earnings to decorate her small room with a nice red plush carpet and two armchairs. Many nights Ginny could be found curled up next to a magical fire talking about her day with Hermione. Ginny was also in the accelerated program, along with most of the former DA members. Ginny understood how much Hermione missed Ron and they often wondered together what the two were doing in Auror training.

* * *

"So," Melinda said as she caught up with Harry after Auror training, "What did you think of the questioning?" She was referring to the questioning of a recently captured Death Eater that the trainees had observed. The man claimed he was Imperiused; however he had the fading Dark Mark on his arm like so many others. The Wizengamot had voted to sentence him to a life in Azkaban.

"I thought it was very interesting," Harry replied. He often felt uncomfortable around Melinda, because she always sought out his opinion on everything. Ron said he thought she liked him and Harry really didn't need that sort of complication right now. Auror training was hard enough, what with the long readings and practicing with Ron. On top of that, Harry spent many Saturday afternoons looking for flats in Wizarding London. Every place either seemed too big, or too small, or Ginny wouldn't like it. Harry didn't mean to, but he often unconsciously thought about life with Ginny if they got married. Of course, he wanted to live in Potter Estate, but the house was so large and without anyone but Teddy, who visited often, Harry felt that it would be too empty for just two people.

* * *

**Revised as of 11/11/2010**


	3. Rifts and Rivets

November 1, 1998  
Dear Harry,  
Hogwarts is so dull without you. I hope you can come to Hogsmeade soon. Lessons are going fine. Hermione seems to miss Ron a lot. I hope Auror training is going well. Catch a few Death Eaters for me. I love you.  
-Ginny

Harry finished reading the short letter from Ginny and sighed. He missed her a lot. So far he had only seen her twice since she went back to Hogwarts, once in Hogsmeade, and once at the dinner where Bill and Fleur announced Fleur's pregnancy.

Fleur was now three months along and beaming. She stayed home now, readying Shell Cottage for the newest arrival. Teddy was seven months now, and when he visited Harry at the Burrow Fleur often came over to help. Teddy still lived primarily with Andromeda, but she and Harry had decided that once he and Teddy were older and Harry had a more stable job Teddy would come to live with Harry. It was an unspoken idea that Teddy would live with Harry once Harry and Ginny got married.

Harry had found a flat in Diagon Alley with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small sitting room. It was perfect, Ginny would love it and he could decorate one of the rooms for Teddy. The flat wouldn't be available until February, so it gave Harry plenty of time to break the news to Mrs. Weasley about moving out. George had moved into the flat above Weasley Wizard Wheezes, so the Burrow was changing from a bustling house full of children to a quiet haven where the family often gathered on Sundays to visit.

Harry had more pressing problems then telling Mrs. Weasley about his flat. Melinda was becoming more and more annoying as the weeks wore on, inquiring what he was doing and if he wanted to go for a drink. Harry was doing his best to ignore her, but her attentions were just making him miss Ginny even more. Ron, for his part, seemed to be holding up rather well without Hermione. Harry didn't know how he did it; he missed Ginny more every second. Tomorrow Ginny was allowed to take a short trip, and Harry was planning to show her his new flat.  
Hermione was in her first year Defence Against the Dark Arts, practicing Lumos. It was a very simple spell that most of the first years had easily mastered. Soon, she would have her first lesson of teaching second year Defence against the Dark Arts.

* * *

The great big bell for classes rang and Hermione packed up her things. It was a Monday morning. During her first period she helped with assistant teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Her second period was NEWT Advanced Potions. It had both sixth and seventh years in the class, since there were only eight of them. Right now they were studying medical potions, more specifically, a Calming Draught. While Hermione was not planning to become a Healer or an Apothecarist, she still found the class very interesting.  
At the end of the day Hermione went back to her room. Christmas holidays were soon and she couldn't wait to visit the Burrow. It would be the first time she had seen Ron since the middle of October.  


* * *

The next day Ginny and Harry walked through Muggle London. They had already seen the flat and while Ginny was a little dubious she could tell Harry rather liked it. The stopped off at a small teashop and bought a few pastries before continuing on. Finally they reached the park where the often walked. Harry took her behind a tree, out of sight of the children's playground and they began to kiss. He had missed her so much.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Revised 11/11/2010**


	4. A Very UnHappy Christmas To You

December 24th, 1998

"Ron, I can't believe you would say something like that!" Hermione hissed. It was Christmas at the Burrow and everyone was trying to fit into the cramped little home. Andromeda had brought Teddy over and was sleeping in Percy's old room. Percy and Charlie shared Bill's room. George, Ron, and Harry slept in George's room among untested products for Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Bill and a pregnant and somewhat moody Fleur shared Ron's room. Hermione and Ginny slept in Ginny's room and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the master bedroom.

It was Christmas Eve and Luna, Neville, Angelina, Lee and Kingsley were visiting. Hermione had just gotten back from her parents' house and she and Ron were standing in the Burrow, glaring at each other. They had been arguing ever since Hermione and Ginny had gotten home from Hogwarts. Hermione didn't know what was wrong with him recently.

* * *

"I love you," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear. They were standing, wrapped in a heating charm, behind the broom shed. Ginny had her arms around Harry and she was crying.

"I know," Ginny said, "I'm sorry, I just miss him so much. If he was here he and Angelina would be off somewhere kissing and then he and George would set off fireworks and annoy Percy and do all the things they usually do."

The couple just stood there in silence for a little while. Harry pressed his lips against Ginny's forehead, just waiting. Ginny tilted her head up at him and kissed him lightly, ruffling her hands through his hair.

"I love you," Ginny said as they broke apart.

"I love you too." Harry looked at her, brown eyes sparkling from tears, eyeliner running in little black rivers down her face, yet smiling as she kissed him again.

* * *

"Happy Christmas!" Ron woke Harry with a whack on the head with a pillow.

"Geroff me!" Harry said, annoyed.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Filch." George said jokingly, pulling himself out of his cot.

Harry jumped, "Filch! Where?" He looked around, barely awake, to see George and Ron laughing their heads off. Harry sighed, got out of bed, and threw a pillow at them.

Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were cooking downstairs and the scent of cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate filled the house. The three boys tumbled down the stairs, still dressed in their pyjamas. A pile of presents were underneath the tree.

"Presents!" Ron said, excited.

"After we eat and get dressed, Ronald," his mother said, sternly.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and squeezed her hand. "Happy Christmas, love," he said quietly in her ear.

Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Ron stopped, but could not find anything wrong with such an innocent gesture. He glowered at his best friend until Fleur hit him on the arm.

"Do not be like zat," she said, "Zey are adorable!"

Ginny smiled, glad that Fleur was on her side. Bill, however, looked at Harry with warning in his eyes. All of the Weasley men were extremely protective of the baby, Ginny.

* * *

Harry opened the package to his Weasley sweater. It was blue and had a large "H" on it. Everyone had one, even little Teddy had his very first Weasley sweater. Ginny had gotten Harry a black stone that glowed with the words "I love you" whenever Harry held it. Ron had gotten Hermione a black photo album of the three of them together at Hogwarts.

Bill stood up and cleared his throat, "Mom, Dad, there's something we'd all like to give you." The Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione all stood up. Bill passed his mother a thick white envelope. Mrs. Weasley opened it, read the letter and gasped. She threw her arms around all of them, "Oh, you didn't have to do this! Arthur, they're redoing the house! We can finally have enough rooms!"

George smiled, on the plans, the only room left undisturbed was his and Fred's. Just the way it should be. Ron and Harry would have a large, half divided room on the fifth floor. The master bedroom and bathroom would be enlarged on the fourth floor. On the third floor, where there used to be only a bathroom, would be George's new room and Charlie's new room, complete with a shared bathroom. Percy's room on the second floor would be remodeled, while George and Fred's old room would remain the same. Ginny's first floor room would be expanded to fit her and Hermione and Bill's old room would be expanded to fit him and Fleur. Also on the first floor would be a nursery, right now for Teddy and when the first Weasley grandchild was born, he or she would sleep there.

On the ground floor the would be a kitchen, a larger dining room, a small washroom, a sitting room, and a guest room.

* * *

It was December 31st and Hermione and Ron were arguing again. Harry couldn't here exactly what they were saying, but he could hear them yelling at each other in the backyard. Bill was going over the floor plan with their parents. Harry and Ron's room would have a divider that split half of the room off into two smaller sections for beds and such, and then an area with two desks and some bookshelves. Bill knew soon only Ginny would be left in the house, and secretly it was being redesigned so if everyone got married, more rooms could be added and existing rooms could be switched around from two roommates to a married couple. Harry secretly hoped one day he and Ginny would be sharing her room.

There was a loud crack from where Hermione and Ron were. Harry rushed outside to find Ron standing, mouth open and arm outstretched. "She's gone," he whispered.

* * *

"Harry, I don't know what's gotten into him!" Hermione sobbed. Harry had found her near the teashop where they had been attacked at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She was sobbing over her disgustingly grey coffee. "I come home and all he wants to do is argue! I'm so tired of it." Hermione's eyes were bright red.

"Hermione, just come back. He's just stressed about training and he misses you. He really does."

Hermione glared at Harry. "I'm never coming back. He has to come after me!" And with that she stormed out of the teashop.

* * *

Midnight on New Years Eve found Harry and Ginny in the shadows, watching George's fireworks count down to the New Year. As the fiery clock struck twelve, Bill kissed Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley embraced and Harry looked down at the face of the girl he wanted to marry. He kissed her, long and slow at first, until she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly opened her mouth. Harry had missed her so much since she had left for Hogwarts. He couldn't bear for her to leave again. He kept kissing her until Charlie walked over and coughed. Harry looked up and blushed. Still holding Ginny, he took Charlie's glare until it softened into a smile. Charlie nodded and turned around. Harry looked back to Ginny, and kept kissing her until all the fireworks had gone out.

Hermione sat at home, watching the television with her parents. When the clock struck midnight, she had a sudden longing for Ron. But she would stand firm. He had to come after her this time.

* * *

"I don't know, mate!" Harry exclaimed. Ron sat sullenly on the bed.

"Well, I'm not going after her this time. I've always been the one to apologise. This time, she better come to me!" Ron glared so intensely at the floor, Harry was afraid it might break under his gaze.

"But that's what she said," Harry said, exasperated, "Neither of you will apologise and you're going to regret this one day!"

Ron said nothing. Harry stood up, and left him to it.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, and Ron stood at King's Cross. Harry had caught a glimpse of bushy brown hair before a set of black robes hurried onto the train. He knew Hermione was watching. He kissed Ginny fiercely, hugged her, and then let her go. She climbed onto the train and waved. Harry missed her already. He wouldn't see her for another three weeks.

Ron glared around, but his eyes were secretly searching for Hermione. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he missed her a lot. Yes,she was stubborn, but she was his stubborn and that was all that mattered. But Hermione Jean Granger was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Surprise, surprise. Well, not really, we knew Ron and Hermione are both stubborn and have tempers. But don't be expecting them to make up next chapter. These things take time. **

**I know this is supposed to be a Harry/Ginny, but I couldn't resist throwing this in. I promise, there is more to come. Happy Reading.**

**-Claire**

**PS All reviews are greatly appreciated.  
**


	5. Love is in the Air

February 14th, 1999

Harry and Ginny walked down the High Road at Hogsmeade, passing Madame Puddifoot's Teashop, where Harry had once had a rather disastrous experience. Harry walked Ginny into a new, Muggle-style diner. The booths were retro silver and red, and the entire diner seemed to be made of futuristic stainless steel. The couple were seated at a round booth, and Harry scooted over next to Ginny. Menu's came.

"What do you want, love?" Harry asked her. Ginny was snuggled up against his side. "I think the American Hamburgers sound interesting," she replied. Harry ordered two Coca-Cola's and two hamburgers. As good as wizard food was, the Muggles had such variety. This diner served American and English muggle food, and a sign out front said "Muggle-born and missing home or just curious about Muggle food? Come inside and find out what wizards and witches have been missing for years!" The diner was run by a witch and her Muggle husband. The stoves were magically modified so they could be used by a Muggle and didn't go haywire like most Muggle electronics did when they were exposed to magic. The couple's youngest daughter was a first year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, Diana Herbert. Hermione had her in DADA.

Harry and Ginny sat so close to each other on the bench that any closer and Ginny would be sitting on top of him.

* * *

"Hello, Seamus!" Hermione said, brightly. She was sitting on a bench off of Hogsmeade's High Road, waiting for her Valentine's Day Date.

"Hello, Hermione," Seamus Finnigan replied. He took Hermione's hand and together they walked up the road.

When the couple arrived at Herbert's Diner, a new diner run by a witch and her Muggle husband, they stepped inside. A waitress seated them in a back corner and took their orders.

"So what have you been doing since you left Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I've been doing this and that. Hannah Abbott took over for Tom at the Leaky Cauldron. I've been waiting tables for her as a side job while I look for a permanent one. I've been looking into working for the Department on Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry. There have been a lot of openings since...well, Voldemort. Somehow, I don't think Magical Games and Sports received the attention it needed during the past year."

"Oh lovely, how is Hannah?" Hermione inquired.

"She's doing fine, still upset about her mother's death, obviously. Neville had been stopping by a lot, I think they're getting rather close. I've seen Luna a lot went to northern Africa on some sort of research trip over the holidays. Apparently she got permission to go back this weekend and visit a friend. The Quibbler is doing very well," Seamus said, "So how had your life been going?"

"Oh, it's fine. I've been assistant teaching a lot, Hogwarts is rather understaffed, McGonagall is still teaching Transfiguration, although I've moved up to helping with the third year lessons once or twice a week. It's been a bit stressful, some of the Death Eaters have still been stirring up problems and Hogwarts still requires extra security. I'll be happy when this all dies down."

Seamus nodded.

* * *

Ron sat alone on his bed. Harry was out with Ginny, his parents were out, it was only him stuck at home. The renovations were going well, already walls had been knocked down. Ron had to stay in the sitting room while his and Harry's room was being built. As much as he disliked sharing with Ginny when he was younger, sharing with Harry, especially a large room, would be okay.

Ron kicked a box filled with his schoolbooks. He missed Hermione. He wondered if she was sitting alone in her little room at Hogwarts, or out with some bloke who didn't deserve her. Not that he did.

Why did he let her go? It didn't make sense, he had loved her since third year, probably even sooner. He guessed she just didn't love him the same way.

He felt like such a loser, sitting home alone on Valentine's day. Even George had a date! Some mysterious girl he didn't want to talk about. Ron wondered who she was. Perhaps George didn't even have a date, he was just making it up. Still, at least he wasn't sitting at home moping about his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Astoria," Draco Malfoy said, in a warmer voice than he had ever used before. Not that it was saying much, since he had only ever had one girlfriend. And that barely even counted.

Astoria smiled. Draco Malfoy had never paid her much attention, but they had played together when they were younger. Now Draco was out of school and Astoria was in her seventh year.

Draco took her hand and together they walked up Hogsmeade's High Road and into the Three Broomsticks. Draco inhaled, remembering when he had cursed Madame Rosmerta to give a cursed necklace to Katie Bell. This was all too much, why was he here? The whole wizarding world hated him and his family.

His family. Draco had left his father, deranged and mumbling, at the fortified Malfoy Manor this morning. Lucius Malfoy had been returned from Azkaban, but was guarded by an Auror and was under house arrest. Draco hated to see how broken his mother was, the man she had once loved was now a criminal. Yes, the Malfoys had once loved each other. Even though it was an arranged marriage, Narcissa Black to Lucius Malfoy, it was a match for destiny since they would give birth to the child who had a hand in the death of the great Albus Dumbledore. But Draco regretted that now and his father could barely stand to look at him.

Draco sighed and took Astoria's small, white hand. This would begin the long, slow process of forgiveness.

* * *

"Oh, Arthur, this is so nice!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were stretched out on the hill above Ottery St. Catchpole where Mr. Weasley had first proposed. That was a month before they had eloped and decided to run from Voldemort. They were both purebloods, but Mr. Weasley was so fascinated with Muggles that Mrs. Weasley didn't see how they could survive if Voldemort came knocking.

But those trying and scary times were over now. Lord Voldemort was dead, her children were safe, and a little grandchild was on the way.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and leaned back into Mr. Weasley's arms. He had packed a picnic lunch and for once Mrs. Weasley was glad she did not have to cook. Ron was moping at home, but he could find his own lunch. He was, after all, almost nineteen.

Mrs. Weasley didn't want her children to leave, but she accepted the inevitable. Only Ron and Harry were home now. George stopped by occasionally, as did Bill. Charlie had gone back to Romania, but often Apparated home for a visit. Ginny and Hermione were off at school, and eventually they would leave too. Harry was already planning to move out at the end of the month and Ron was going to stay with him until the house was finished. At one time Mrs. Weasley begged for a moment of peace, now she had too much of it.

* * *

Fleur came out of the sitting room, her growing belly entering every room before she did. Bill was at the stove, cooking her a very special Valentine's Day dinner.

"Hello, love," he said when she entered. He kissed Fleur on the cheek before she sat down at the conjured armchair that was now a permanent fixture in their kitchen. Only three more months before the baby was due. Fleur was quite ready for her first child to enter the world. She and Bill had a list of names tacked up above the kitchen sink. Fleur desperately wanted a girl, a little miniature of herself named Gabrielle, for her sister. Gabrielle would be coming from France in May, to be there for the baby's birth. Mr. and Mrs. Delacour could not make it and Fleur was very scared to go through childbirth without her calm mother.

"Almost ready, love," Bill said, as he turned down the heat on the soup. Fleur stood up and they kissed, something they had not done in a long time.

"I love you," she said, her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," Bill replied.

* * *

"So, how is business," Neville asked. Hannah had shut down the Leaky Cauldron early and she and Neville were washing up. Seamus had the day off, so Neville stopped by to help.

"It's fine, I suppose," Hannah answered. The two worked in silence.

Neville stole a glance at the woman next to him. After all this time, he had finally found someone.

"Hannah, there is someone I'd like you to meet. Actually, two someones," Neville said.

"Who?" Hannah asked.

"My parents," Neville replied.

* * *

Luna Lovegood was in her element. Warm Egyptian sun beat down upon her back as she strolled along the Nile River with fellow researcher, Rolf Scamander. They were having a lovely argument about Demiguise fur and the ethics of using it for Invisibility Cloaks.

"It's not as though the Demiguise misses it," Rolf said.

"Yes, but it goes opaque eventually so its just a total waster," Luna argued.

They had been debating this since earlier this morning, before Rolf had taken her out to lunch. Quite a few times Luna had caught Rolf staring at her the way Harry stared at Ginny. For some reason, she did not find this as uncomfortable as one might suppose. It was actually rather nice.

Luna did not exactly understand what was happening, but she enjoyed it and did not worry about it. She could ask Ginny when she returned to Hogwarts in a few hours.

* * *

George and Angelina were locked in a fierce embrace in the back room of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. At first, George had felt guilty for liking his dead twin's ex-girlfriend, but after awhile he and Angelina had become very close. He was scared to tell his family, and this made Angelina rather upset.

But all arguments were forgotten as the two kissed, not worrying about the noise they might make. It was Valentine's Day after all.

* * *

**Happy Day of Love! I hope you enjoyed catching up with all the characters. And for all you Draco lovers, the Malfoys will soon be making an entrance. **

**I bet the match with Hermione and Seamus was a surprise. But she won't go crawling back to Ron, she has her pride. But don't worry, you'll see more of this very argumentative couple soon!  
**

**I love the reviews. Happy Reading!**

**-Claire**


	6. Examinations

March 17th, 1999

"Happy 19th birthday, Ron!" George called.

Ron dragged himself out of bed and threw a pillow at the still-sleeping Harry. Finally the renovations at the Burrow were finished, but the wall was still low enough for him to hit Harry with various objects.

The skinny black-haired figure woke with a start and put on his glasses.

"Happy birthday, mate!" Harry said, excitedly.

"We get cake today!" Ron exclaimed. Both boys, they could still be called boys, hurdled down the stairs to find Mrs. Weasley serving eggs and sausages to the Weasley brothers.

"Happy birthday, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said, kissing him on the cheek. Ginny could not Apparate without help, so she would be missing from her brother's 19th birthday party.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George all threw their presents to Ron on the pile sitting in the corner.

"No presents until dinner, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

After breakfast the five Weasleys and Harry all left to go play Quidditch. It was George, Charlie, and Percy against Bill, Harry, and Ron. The teams were pretty evenly matched, Percy wasn't as horrible as everyone thought he was.

At five o'clock Mr. Weasley Apparated home. Dinner was being lade out on the table. Neville, Dean, Kingsley, and Hagrid had all arrived.

"Ron, where's Hermione? She was pretty shook up on Valentine's Day, in fact, that bloke Seamus came to take her out somewhere..." Hagrid blundered on obliviously while Ron's face went from white to red to purple. Dead looked appropriately ashamed. Harry looked shocked, and Neville looked around widely, not understanding what was going on.

"Seamus?" Ron asked, in a quiet, angry voice.

"Now Ron, I'm sure it's not what it seems," said Ginny, soothingly.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BLOODY IRISHMAN!" Ron yelled.

* * *

Harry and Ron sat at hard wooden desks listening to the test proctor ramble own about their third-year Auror Examinations. These were given a month before original applications were due for the Auror programme so that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had an idea of how many they could accept.

The first portion of the test was written and contained four sections. There was an allotted 45 minutes for each section.

"The first section of your written examinations is the 'Magical Law' section. You have 45 minutes. You may begin," the proctor said.

Harry looked down at his test and began.

After 45 minutes, they were stopped and given a five minute break. This happened for each of the three following sections. The second section was the "Most Wanted" section, which contained 30 questions about the Most Wanted wizards and witches of the last six months. On the top of the list was Lucius Malfoy and several other ex-Death Eaters that had escaped. Another witch on the list was Agatha Hart. She was not a Death Eater, but was suspected in several crimes against the Magical Law Enforcement agents and other Ministry officials. She was wanted on charges of murdering a family in Yorkshire just last month.

Next was Current Events, covering the last year's events. Harry blushed when there was a whole five questions about him and his actions.

The final section was Protocol, where they were required to do a fake write-up on a low-level raid.

* * *

Hermione sat in her room, studying for her N.E.W.T.S. that were in only two months. An unanswered letter from Seamus waited on a table. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Hermione called.

"Miss Granger?" a small voice called, "It's Emma Robins, from your Defence Against the Dark Arts class."

"Come on in, Emma," Hermione replied.

The door swung open and a man's voice said "_Stupefy!_" Hermione crumpled and a masked man in black robes dragged the small Emma Robins inside and bolted the door.

After the written portion of the examinations were finished, the trainees had a short break in which they changed into their practice clothes. The Auror department had decided that running and other physical activities were simply impractical in the long billowing robes, so those were worn to work, while mission uniform was a navy shirt with the Auror emblem on the shoulder and black pants.

The next portion was the Physical section, which involved running two miles in under fourteen minutes and then basic non-magical defence and weight lifting.

Harry and Ron started off with all the other Trainees. Ron soon drew ahead off Harry, who was much slower. Ron finished with 13:46 while Harry got a 14:32. After that was the Weight portion, where Harry bested Ron in one-on-one combat and weight lifting.

Hermione woke up in her own room, her hands and feet bound and her wand taken away. the last thing she remembered was studying when Emma...Emma! Hermione looked around wildly and saw the small girl lying on the bed, a sort of magical barrier around her. She appeared to have been Stunned. Hermione had no idea what happened.

"Well, well, well. It seems our heroine had finally awoken," a voice Hermione recognised as Adam Hart's spoke. He was standing in a corner, twirling her wand.

"Adam?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's me. I'm surprised that you know who I am. didn't you dismiss me without a second thought back in our fifth year?" Adam, a Slytherin two years ahead of Hermione, sounded bitter. "But now I've got my payback. You see, my wonderful mother would like to finally meet the one girl out of the Golden Trio. And little Emma Roberts was just so easy to manipulate. I can't let her go. So I guess the two of you will just come along for the ride."

He levitated Emma's body off of the bed, and with Hermione's wand he sent another Stunner. He cast a Disillusionment charm around the three and they crept down the hallway.

* * *

The trainees had a short lunch break, where they were advised not to eat anything too heavy, before returning for the Practical portion of the exam. The first section was Battle. All first, second, and third-year trainees did this section together. Harry and Ron were put on different teams. On Harry's team he had Andrew Berg and Lisa Conrad from his year. Much to his disgust, he also had Melinda Monroe.

"Alright, there will be no permanent damaging spell performed or you will fail this section. Team 1, you are trying to protect the family of Muggles from Team 2. Team 2, your goal is to capture the Muggles and take them to your hiding spot. You have two hours. Begin." Immediately Team 1 (which Harry was on) moved to create two protective circles around the family of five and moved them backwards toward the safe house, which was about a half-mile from where they stood. At first, the team members tried to Disapparate, but found that Ron had cast a charm around the area making it impossible. Harry charged Ron, with Melinda following behind, but Ron cast a Repelling charm at Harry. His shock of red hair disappeared from the battlefield and Harry suspected he was the leader and had decided to change his appearance. Melinda charged after him while Harry attempted to ward off a group of second-year trainees as the Muggle family was left slightly unguarded. A Stunning spell came from above and Harry looked up, only to find himself on the ground. Ron flew above him, Stunning two of the three Muggle children. Harry sprinted over to the family after Stunning Ron. He levitated his best friend and the two Muggle children before they all sprinted toward the safe-house. Another group of trainees from the opposite side swooped in and grabbed the eldest child. Three trainees from Harry's group went after them while the others continued on.

The Disapparation charm did not stretch that far, and so by the time they were in the cover of the woods Harry and the four other Auror trainees who were with him Disapparated the Muggle family to right outside the gates. They went in and one of the trainees cast a large Shield charm around the building. Harry tied up the Stunned Ron and Revived the two Muggle children before Dispparating back to the scene of the battle.

Several stunned bodies lay on the ground. Harry Revived several members of his own team and sent them with the stunned members of the other team back to the safe house. The battle only had ten minutes left. Harry dodged a curse being sent his way before retaliating. Melinda was stunned on the ground, but Harry had to run past her while hoping that his Reviving charm hit her.

It did, and she was right behind him as the sprinted into the forest after a few trainees. There were only 30 seconds left in the battle when Harry managed to take down one of the trainees.

The whistle blew and everyone found themselves back in the Evaluation room.

"Great work, everyone. Go take a break," the proctor said.

The day continued with group, individual, stealth and tracking, and disguise exercises.

* * *

Hermione woke up to find herself in a magically guarded room with Emma Robins. She stpped over to where the young girl lay, and her eyes opened.

"Miss Granger? Where are we?" the girl asked.

"I don't know, Emma. Hart Imperiused you and attacked both of us and then brought us here. I can only assume that it has something to do with..." Hermione was interrupted by the entrance of none other than Agatha Hart, number four on the Ministry's Most Wanted list. A house elf behind her carried a tray with biscuits and tea.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger, Miss Robins. I am Mrs. Agatha Hart. I'm so happy you could visit," the woman said. Her smile didn't reach her muddy brown eyes. "I'm sure you've been wondering where you are and why your here. Well, as to the first question, we are in Southern France at my private home. And for the longest time I've been wanting to meet the only female member of the Trio. And so, Miss Robins, I must ask you to leave. Outside there are several guards waiting to take you to your room. I shall speak with you later. You will find books aplenty to study. Miss Granger is even welcome to instruct you for the next couple of weeks while I confer with your parents. You'll find tea waiting. Run along." Emma left, with a nervous glance to Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, now that it's just you and me, why don't we get down to business. You are a very intelligent young lady and surely you must understand the plight of women everywhere. I'm trying to build a new regime, one where men serve women."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hart, but I don't think any special regime or war is a good idea right now," Hermione stated.

"Very well," the woman said. She motioned to her guard. Hermione saw a flash of green light underneath the door and all went quiet. Hermione's hands shook. Emma had been killed.

* * *

**AN: *cue scary music* don't worry, all is not what it seems. But congratualtions to Ron and Harry! I hope to get the new chapter posted by next week. Also, currently looking for a beta. PM me if you're interested.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**-Claire  
**


	7. Homecoming

"Hermione? Hermione!" Ginny's urgent voice called out but no one answered. Ginny opened the door. The room was empty. There was a small white note on the table

_To Whom it may concern: _

_Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Miss Emma Jessica Robins have been taken to the Headquarters of Mrs. Agatha Sara Hart. No harm will come to them if they cooperate._

_Sincerely_

_-Adam Riobald Hart_

Ginny held the note in her shaking hand and ran to McGonagall.

* * *

Harry looked at the note from his rented flat's owner. He had sent them an owl asking if he could delay moving in until July. He had transferred over to a two bedroom flat that also had a small extra room where Teddy could stay. Ron and Harry had decided to move in together but had not quite gotten around to telling Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley came rushing into the room. "Harry, Ron! Get your things and go to the Ministry. There's an emergency!" and with a crack he Disapparated.

Harry and Ron grabbed their trainee uniforms, pulled the practical outfits on and then put on their robes and Disapparated after their father. Only Mrs. Weasley noticed that Hermione's hand on the clock now stood at "Mortal Peril."

In a few minutes Harry and Ron sat in the buzzing main Auror room.

"All right, all right, quiet down," said Elijah King, Head Auror, "We just received word from Hogwarts. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, this might come as a shock, but Miss Ginerva Weasley discovered a note in the rooms of Miss Hermione Granger. She alerted the Headmistress. Miss Granger and a second year Ravenclaw Emma Robins were kidnapped and taken to the Headquarters of none other than Agatha Hart."

The whole room looked at Harry and Ron. Both of the boys' faces were white.

"Due to the sensitive nature of this case, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is mobilizing a set of Hitwizards, trainees, Aurors, and other officials to rescue Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Emma Robins. None of this may leave this room. We can't have Agatha Hart knowing about this."

* * *

Ginny sat on her best friends bed. She remembered Adam Hart. He was a seventh year when she was a fourth year. He had asked Hermione out but she had turned him down. Now Ginny rather wished Hermione had said yes. Adam had been a Slytherin and his mother was quickly rising up the ranks of the Ministry's most wanted list, second only to Lucius Malfoy, who was rumoured to be raising groups of Death Eaters. But Ginny wasn't worried about him. If he was anything like his son then the Ministry had nothing to worry about.

Luna knocked, "Ginny?" she called out. She came in and sat next to Ginny. Luna wrapped her arms around her and Ginny leaned against her friend.

"They have to find her Luna. It's just not right, Voldemort is defeated and now there's someone trying to fill his spot. What happened to simply having no dark wizards and witches?" Ginny sounded like she was crying but her eyes and face were dry.

"I know, Ginny," Luna said, "But Hermione is smart and the Auror department is very good. They'll find her."

The two girls just sat there until McGonagall came in with a group of Aurors to take Ginny, Luna, and a few of Emma's friends to the Ministry to be questioned.

* * *

Dinner at the Burrow that night was very subdued. Ginny had been sent home along with Luna for the week because of fears that they might also be targets. Two grim Aurors stood guard and security around the Burrow was once again restored. Bill, Fleur, George, Percy, Angelina, Luna, Ginny, Harry, and Ron all sat around the table. Mr. Weasley came in, with Neville and Hannah Abbott following behind him.

"Harry? Ron? Is it true?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded. Ron just looked shocked. "Molly, I hope you don't mind, but I've brought these two home for dinner," Mr. Weasley called into the kitchen, "They're both considered targets now and I offered for them to stay with us rather than go to another safe house."

Mrs. Weasley happily agreed and the thirteen of them sat around the table in the Weasley's new dining room.

"Let's see...Neville, Harry, and Ron you can share Ron and Harry's room, George can stay here, so can Bill and Fleur. Luna, Ginny, and Hannah can sleep in Ginny and Hermione's room, and Percy I want you at home also. Angelina, you can stay in Charlie's room," Mrs. Weasley said.

Dinner was served and conversation turned to what everyone had been up to lately. Harry and Ron were in Auror training, Luna and Ginny were at school, George and Angelina worked at the shop with Lee Jordan and Angelina also wrote for the Daily Prophet. Hannah worked at the Leaky Cauldron, Percy and Mr. Weasley worked at the Ministry, and Bill still worked at Gringotts. Fleur was very excited for the baby and Neville was training to be a Herbologist.

After the group was done talking about current activities, talk turned to Agatha Hart.

"She's only after witches right now. The wizards she use seem to be simply for brute force. We thought she might try to recruit Hermione but never kidnap her. The Ministry is also worried about Emma Roberts. According to her friends she was very bright and Hermione liked her very much. We're worried that perhaps Hart is using Emma to get to Hermione," Mr. Weasley said

The group retired to bed after ten o'clock. Most of them had to go into work tomorrow. But before they all went upstairs George stood up.

"Everyone...Angelina and I have an announcement to make," he said, "We're...we're dating."

Everyone looked shocked, but Bill walked over and gave Angelina a hug, "I knew one day you'd be part of the family."

Everyone smiled and George looked relieved. With no other surprises that night, they all slept soundly.

* * *

"So, Miss Granger, I've been following you rather closely. First, I'd like to assure you that the flash of green light you saw last night was not a Killing Curse. It was simply a modified Stunner made to indefinitely knock someone out. I promise she'll be fine. Now, I do know about your relationships with Mr. Viktor Krum, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Mr. Seamus Finnigan. Although I must question your motives in dating Mr. Finnigan. Mr. Krum was intelligent and famous, and Mr. Weasley was one of your best friends," Agatha said as the two women sipped tea. Hermione had been treated well, but she was still obviously a prisoner.

"Well, Viktor was really always just a friend. We still write each other often. Ron was amazing but honestly he was so spoiled and immature I couldn't stay with him. I hoped by dating Seamus he might realise that, but he hasn't contacted me or anything," Hermione said.

"Dear, dear, yes, men are such disappointments. Take my first husband for example, kicked the bucket and left me with a load of gambling debts. I was twenty-seven. My second husband gave me Adam, for all that's worth you were quite right to turn him down three years ago. He's not exactly in your league. No offense, darling, I meant you are so much more intelligent. But we won't talk about him. How are you liking Hogwarts?"

Hermione had to remind herself that this charming and intelligent woman was also a murderer and wanted to take over the Wizarding world. "I like it just fine. My teaching job gives me added freedoms and I still get to take courses," Hermione replied.

"Excellent, Excellent. Now, Miss Granger, have you changed your mind about yesterday?" Agatha asked.

"No. I will still not help you," Hermione replied firmly.

"Very well. Take her away." And Hermione was taken back to her room.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the lack of action. I'm just tired of this chapter. I've been doing some plot editing, so let me know if there are any discrepancies. I've reccently met a beta who is willing to help and I'm hoping to have her helping me on the next chapters, so it might be a little longer until my next update. **

**Thanks so much to all of the reviewers. It means a lot to know that people are reading. And for all of you readers who aren't leaving reviews, just drop a line if you feel there's something great, horrible, or you just want to let me know you're there.  
**

**Happy Halloween everyone!**

**-Claire  
**


	8. Family, Friends, and Romance

April 2nd, 1999

"Harry, George hasn't come back yet!" Ron said urgently, shaking Harry awake.

"What?" Harry said, groggily.

"George hasn't come back yet!" Harry sat straight up in bed.

"Where do you think he's gone?" Harry asked.

"No idea. I suppose Angelina's flat might be a good guess. I Floo'd her, but she didn't answer," Ron looked worried.

* * *

"Shhhhh..." Angelina murmured. George was flitting between silence and sobbing. She couldn't even make out what George what was saying. He had been at her flat since one o'clock this morning. Yesterday had been hard on Angelina too. The birthday of your dead boyfriend and best friend wasn't always the best day for a girl.

Angelina slowly detached George from her arms and went to brew an Anti-Hangover potion. George's breath had smelled of alcohol when he first came.

Angelina kept the potion ingredients in a cupboard. It took only 15 minutes to brew and was bubblegum pink, like Tonks' favorite hair colour.

She took it into the bedroom to find George lying on the bed, sound asleep. She rolled him over, and without looking, charmed his robes off of him and made his pyjamas appear on his body. The robes were muddy and smelled of smoke, drink, and George. Angelina tossed them into the laundry and left the potion on the nightstand before kissing him gently on the forehead.

Angelina cleaned the clothes and started to make herself breakfast. She wandered around the flat before deciding to read a book.

Around noon she heard George in the shower. A few minutes later he came out and sat wordlessly down beside her. His long arms wrapped around her torso and Angelina leaned against him. George was silent for a little while before saying, "I miss him so much, Angelina."

"I miss him too, George. But you can't just go running off. What about our kids? Do you really think that they want their father running off every Christmas and April 1st?" she said.

"Kids?" George asked, his voice cracking.

"Yes, George. Kids," Angelina replied.

"You're not..." George's question didn't finish.

"No, not yet. But we both want kids someday. Just not now."

"I'm sorry, Angelina," George said. He tilted his head down and kissed her cheek, letting her fall asleep against him.

George came back to the Burrow at three. No one remarked on his absence, but he noticed that Bill sat at the table and his mother gave him an extra-long hug. Everyone was still subdued from yesterday, even though it was his 21st birthday it still had an air of sadness. It probably always would.

George went to his and Fred's old room. It was the only room left undisturbed by the renovations. Pictures of Fred and George lined the walls and boxes of untested products lay around the room. George sat down on the bed and began to cry.

* * *

Harry and Ron stood nervously next to the group of Aurors sent to rescue Hermione. Word had come that she had been moved back to London. It wouldn't take too long for Aurors to break in, rescue her and Emily, and escape.

Hermione sat in her new room that she shared with Emma. She had now been captured by Agatha for almost two weeks. Plenty of books were around to help her keep up with her studies, and she often helped Emma in the afternoon, but she was beginning to get nervous. What if Agatha lost her patience? A guard knocked on the door and took her to Agatha's rooms.

"Miss Granger, this is my final request. If you do not agree to help me I will kill Emma," Agatha said.

Hermione had bee waiting for this. She had no other choice. "I will help you," Hermione said.

A group of Aurors burst through the door of Agatha's London apartment. They caught a flash of smoke and saw Agatha Hart and followers Disapparating. In the back room lay Hermione and Emma, both Stunned. The rescue team picked the two up and took them to St. Mungo's.

Hermione woke up in a clean white hospital wing. To her right lay Emma in a blue nightgown and to her left there was an empty bed. Assistant Healers all bustled around the ward, bringing the five patients medication and making sure they were all comfortable.

"Ah, Miss Granger, we were wondering when you would wake up." An Assistant Healer approached Hermione. "Do you know where you are?" she asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "I'm in St. Mungo's. But why am I here?"

"Well, when you and Miss Robins were discovered in the hideout of Mrs. Hart you had both been severely Stunned. You were brought to St. Mungo's for observation. This is a secure ward. Tomorrow you should be returned to Hogwarts under the care of Madame Pomfrey. But first I must take you to an appointment with your Healer, Healer Wren." And with that, the Assistant Healer transfigured Hermione's bed into a wheelchair and wheeled her down the hallway to an examination room. Hermione remained alone for several minutes before Healer Wren entered. She was a short, dark haired woman of about 35.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. I am Healer Wren and I just need to check up on your heart and lungs to make sure they are functioning properly," she said. She waved her wand and a monitor began to chart Hermione's heart rate and breathing. After about five minutes the monitor beeped.

"Excellent, excellent. All in working order. Is there anything else, Miss Granger?" she asked.

"Yes. I've been meaning to ask this for a while but I was wondering what I can do to prevent pregnancy?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, that is a relatively easy charm. It's _preoccupo parvulus_," she said, "It lasts for exactly 24 hours and prevents pregnancy," she handed Hermione a pamphlet, "This should answer any questions. If you have any mix-ups, feel free to call," and with that, she left the room.

Hermione was wheeled back to the ward and promptly fell asleep.

When she woke up she was interviewed by several Aurors and retold the past fortnights events. She did this with a guilty conscience, not knowing if she should mention her acceptance of Agatha's offer. However, she and Emma were safe now so there really was no point, Hermione convinced herself.

* * *

"Hello, love," George said as he entered Angelina's flat. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, losing all thought for a few moments. But Angelina didn't seem as into it as she usually was. After a minute, she broke the kiss.

"Angelina, what's wrong?" George asked, worried.

"It's nothing. I just...I just wanted to talk with you about something personal," she said, nervously.

"Well, fire away," George said, faking bravado.

"Well, you know how we've talked about getting married and such? Well, I was wondering if we got married would you want kids and if so, how many?" Angelina said in a rush.

George paused for a few minutes before replying. "I haven't given it a lot of thought, but I think I would like kids. Not as many as my parents, but maybe two or three. however, I'm willing to be flexible if that's what you want."

"I've been thinking about marriage and kids a lot lately and I think I'd only want two tops. But I definitely want to start a family," Angelina said.

George kissed her, smiling at the thought of one day marrying the woman he loved so much.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Angelina replied, before kissing him again.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_ It's very lonely here in France. Mummy and Daddy sent me to the Femmescules Academy for Witches in Southern France. It's only girls here and we only have about 200 students. We're even all in one house! But each year has a separate dormitory with 8 different rooms of about five girls each. but, one of my roommates is Gabrielle Delacour! She says you know her. Gabrielle is barely 13 and I'm 12, so we're in the same year. She has the bed next to mine. She's not very upset about not attending the same school as Fleur, because she secretly wanted to go here._

_ It's rather nice here, even if I do miss everyone. My French is greatly improving, but there are other girls from England here because their parents sent them away._

_ Say hello to Ginny and Luna for me, and I promise I'll keep up with my studies._

_Love,_

_Emma Robins_

Hermione smiled and closed the letter from Emma. She had been released a week after Hermione and her parents had promptly decided to remove her from Hogwarts, seeing as Adam and Agatha weren't caught yet. No one knew how Adam even got in.

Hermione did not quite understand why Adam was following his mother in a plot to rise above men. But he was never easily understood and he had ambition.

Hermione opened another piece of mail. It simply read "Do not forget your promise." Hermione gasped and immediately burned the letter.

* * *

Ginny found it very interesting that rarely were her Hogsmeade weekends spent in Hogsmeade. She and Harry lay on a hill about two miles from Hogwarts on a sky-blue blanket Harry had conjured. His magical skills were greatly improving since he began training as an Auror.

Harry's arms were around Ginny's waist as they kissed. They broke apart and Harry kissed her neck. Ginny shivered and smiled. She moved her face up to kiss Harry's ear and grinned as he shuddered. His hands moved back to her waist and he tickled her sides. Ginny jumped and laughed before tickling him back. His smile was full of love as he looked down at her.

He bumped his nose against hers and she kissed him deeply. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips to her collarbone, moving up to her neck, kissing her jaw, and finally kissing her mouth, running his tongue along her upper teeth.

Ginny ruffled his hair, her other hand holding his. She was distinctly aware of his fingers tracing her spine, down from her neck and back up again. Ginny could feel the muscles in his stomach as she was pressed up against him.

Harry's watch beeped. Time to return to Hogwarts. He kissed Ginny's forehead before lifting her chin up and kissing her softly. With his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist they walked back to Hogwarts.

* * *

In Hermione and Seamus's world, things were going in the complete opposite direction. Hermione had shoved him off her as his hands became a little too preoccupied with areas he should not be. Seamus was fuming mad and screamed, "Fine! It's over! I was only using you to get to Lavender anyways!" He Disapparated on the spot and it was in that moment that Hermione realised that she never really liked him anyways. She only wanted to get on Ron's nerves. Much like McLaggen in her sixth year, Hermione found her romantic interests overshadowed by Ron. With this realisation, she felt tears come to her eyes and Apparated to the Hogwarts' Gates.

* * *

Harry bounced Teddy in his arms. He had just turned one and was spending the night at the Weasley's due to Andromeda having to spend the night at St. Mungo's. Harry and Teddy were staying in Ginny's room to avoid waking Ron.

Teddy's hair changed to match Ron's as he walked into the room. Ron took one look at the adorable baby and laughed. He reached over and took a now crying Teddy from a very confused Harry and bounced him around, giving him a finger to chew.

"Wow, Ron. You're really great with kids," Harry said.

"Yeah, well, in this family, you kind of have to be," he replied with a blush.

They both said goodnight and Harry prepared himself for a very interrupted sleep.

* * *

**Dear Wonderful Readers,**

**I know this chapter took awhile. My apologies, I was waiting on a beta who didn't meet the deadline. Which means...I'm looking for a new one! So please message me if you are interested.**

**I'm looking forward to your thoughts and reviews. I hope you all had a happy Halloween!**

**-Claire  
**


	9. Victorie Celebrations

May 2, 1999

Hermione sat alone on the platform reserved for her, Harry, and Ron. It was the first anniversary of Riddle's death and the entire Weasley family plus Harry was no where to be seen.

Festivities for the day would be held in the Great Hall. In the morning there was a memorial service, then an outline of what happened over the two reigns of Voldemort. Then there was a luncheon and a recognition ceremony for members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army.

After the recognition ceremony there were to be speeches given by the Minister, several key members of the Order, Neville, and Harry. But at 10 o'clock when the memorial service was due to start, the Weasley's were no where to be found.

"Attention, attention!" Kingsley said, his voice magically amplified, "Due to events beyond our control, the Weasley family and Harry Potter are unable to be here today, owing to the fact that Fleur went into labour early this morning." Everyone clapped, but Hermione looked stunned. Her first chance to see Ron and it was all blown away.

* * *

_Four hours earlier_

"Ow, ow. Bill, please get your mother, I zink I am going into labour!" Fleur called from the bedroom. Bill stuck his head in the fireplace and called, "Mum? Mum! Fleur's going to have the baby!"

Within moments Mrs. Weasley arrived to help Bill and Fleur get to St. Mungo's. The rest of the family would follow in a couple of hours.

At eight o'clock the entire Weasley family and Harry sat in the waiting room of the maternity ward of St. Mungo's. Charlie had been notified and had come in from Romania and Ginny had been fetched from Hogwarts. An owl had been sent to Kingsley telling him that no one would be able to come to the celebration at Hogwarts today. Harry knew it was hard for everyone, Fred having died today, but everyone was very excited for the newest edition to the Weasley family.

Inside the birthing room, Fleur lay on a bed and Bill sat worriedly beside her, stroking her hand. Fleur's family had been notified, but Madame Delacour was sick so she and Monsieur Delacour could not come. Charlie was to fetch Gabrielle from her school later that day.

* * *

Hermione floated through the morning. She spent lunch with the DA members ready to receive their awards. But she waited anxiously for news about Fleur.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please tell Kingsley we will not be there all day. Fleur is having a difficult time. Charlie has been sent to fetch Gabrielle. The baby is okay, it's just taking a long time. Say hello to everyone for me._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione scanned the hastily scrawled letter before delivering the news to Kingsley.

* * *

At four o'clock in the afternoon Fleur had been in labour for almost fourteen hours. Gabrielle had arrived two hours previously and was now with her sister. Mrs. Weasley was also there, acting as Fleur's mother. Bill had come outside for a quick break and was pacing nervously before Gabrielle came to fetch him.

* * *

Kingsley hurried over to Hermione. "Hermione, Fleur wants you at the hospital. I've taken down the barriers so that you'll be able to Apparate directly to the waiting room. Go!" Kingsley said.

Hermione Disapparated and found herself in the waiting room. Harry and Ginny stood up to hug her and everyone else smiled.

"Hermione," Mr. Weasley said, "Fleur has asked you and Ginny to go back to the room. Hurry, the baby is about to be born."

Hermione and Ginny hurried down the short corridor and opened the door. Fleur looked worse than Hermione had ever seen her, but also looked very motherly. Her blonde Veela hair was spread out around her and her face was red. Bill sat beside her, holding her hand. Mrs. Weasley talked with the Healer and Gabrielle was giving her sister a drink. She flashed them a smile before turning her attention back to Fleur.

"'Ermione, Ginny. I'm glad you could come. It should not be long now," Fleur said, her French accent was noticeably fading, but still present.

Hermione smiled. As much as she once resented Fleur, she could tell she loved Bill very much.

* * *

Celebrations at Hogwarts and the birth of a new Weasley only made Lucius Malfoy angrier and angrier. Draco had left, leaving his father with a resentful wife and a group of restless Death Eaters. All he had planned was failing, overrun by Agatha Hart. She was there new target, not to say that Harry had left their minds.

Narcissa was very obviously done with the whole idea. Time and time again she pleaded with Lucius to stop his foolish ideas, but he did not listen.

* * *

Hermione took a short break, standing on a balcony to get some fresh air. She heard footsteps behind her and Ron appeared.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

Ron looked at her. Her face and hair were framed in a glow from the setting sun. She looked beautiful. He missed her so much.

"Ron," she began.

"Yes?"

"Can we just be friends?" she asked

"I think I want to be more than friends," he said.

"But I can't. Not right now. Maybe not ever. I used to love you, Ron, but I hate the fighting,"

"Yeah, we can be friends," Ron said.

Hermione turned to leave. "Wait," he said, "I'm going to wait for you."

"I don't want you wasting your life on me," Hermione replied, sadly.

"It's not a waste waiting for the only girl I'll ever love," Ron said firmly.

Hermione gave a sad smile and went back inside. Ron turned to the balcony and looked down at the busy Muggle street below. "Why did I ever let her go?" he lamented.

Harry and Ginny had stolen a few moments away from everyone else in a back hallway. "Harry," Ginny said, "Do you ever want children?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "And not just one or two. I don't want as many as your parents, but I want three to five."

Ginny smiled and he kissed her.

"When you're ready love, we can have all of the children we want," Harry said.

* * *

At ten o'clock on May 2nd, Kingsley announced the birth of Victorie Gabrielle Weasley to the few people still at Hogwarts. Everyone cheered.

* * *

Back at St. Mungo's, Fleur held her little daughter. Her eyes were blue like Bill's and Fleur's and her skin carried that unearthly Veela glow. Her hair was fine and blonde and to her parents she was the most beautiful baby in the whole world.

One by one the Weasley's and Harry entered. All in all, it had been a very good day.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but there wasn't much to write.**


	10. Auroress

June 15th, 1999

_Dear Hermione,_

_I guess you already know this, but Gabrielle is an aunt! Her sister Fleur had a baby girl on May 2nd and Gabrielle is the godmother._

_My studies are going fine, my Transfiguration professor is excellent. All my teachers are women and a lot of them graduated from the school._

_Are you excited to be graduating? I can't believe I'm almost a third-year._

_I hope you are doing well._

_Love,_

_Emma_

Hermione smiled and closed the letter from Emma. She had graduated two weeks ago, but she supposed that it might have taken Emma's letter a while to get here.

Victorie was now a month old. Hermione saw her once and awhile, since she often visited Ginny at the Burrow. Hermione had decided that living at the Burrow was just not a good idea right now and she had rented a little flat in London. It had a bedroom, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a sitting room and was all she really needed. Occasionally she was invited to the Burrow for Sunday dinner, but she rarely spoke to Ron. The two were trying to be friends, but his vow to wait for her made it a little awkward. However, Hermione missed him and found herself wishing she could just erase the events with Seamus and their break-up. But what was done was done and she wasn't sure she could just go back to the way she was before.

* * *

Ron paced angrily in his room. It was like the whole world thought he was an idiot, when he really wasn't. "Grow up," his mother had said. He had grown up!

Ron fired a spell at a practice dummy, reducing it to ashes. He loved Harry like a brother, but it was hard to stand in his shadow all the time. Ron may not be a master of defencive magic, but he was no amateur. He would protect Hermione, no matter what the costs. Now that she was living away from the Burrow, it was even harder because he saw her most every Sunday and all of the feelings came back.

Ron sat down on the bed and repaired the dummy.

* * *

Ginny Weasley had just finished the written examination on basic defensive maneuvers and spells. It also contained an essay about the importance of laws. There was also a section on recent magical and muggle events, which

Ginny Weasley stood in the examination rooms at the Ministry. The only part left of her trial was the practical part. She was going up against a young Auror called Herbert Greene. He came out behind her and she sent her Bat Bogey Hex at him, which he blocked. Ginny frowned, this would be interesting.

Greene fired an unknown jinx at her and Ginny threw up a Shield charm, then retaliated with Impedimenta. Greene tried to run at her, but failed. Ginny ran a few feet away before saying "_Augumenti._" A jet of water hit Greene in the face. Ginny sent a Binding Hex at him and he fell over. Suddenly Ginny felt a strange stinging sensation and felt blood spurt from lashes on her face. She looked at Greene, but he shook his head. The ropes magically came unbound and Ginny pointed her wand at Greene, but he sent a curse in a different direction. Ginny was still wary, but then Greene was knocked to the ground and lay still. Suddenly Ginny was knocked off her feet and blacked out.

She woke up to Dawlish standing over her. He helped her sit up. "What happened?" she asked.

"You were attacked, but not as part of your trial. Which, by the way, went excellently. We don't know who did it, but we'll catch them. For now, though, you can go home. An owl will be sent informing you of our decision. And don't worry, the random attack doesn't figure into the score."

* * *

Draco walked hand in hand with Astoria up a street in France. She had just graduated and had come to visit Draco where he was hiding.

Draco finally found the place he was looking for, a small open-air cafe. The couple went inside and got two croissants.

They walked along in the summer air, avoiding mention of Draco's father or the events of two years ago. Draco had no idea what was going on, but he thought he might be falling in love.

* * *

The night of June 18th found three couples in the Three Broomsticks. Hannah Abbott and Neville had officially started dating and had decided to meet Harry and Ginny and Luna and her mystery friend in the bar.

Luna's friend was Rolf Scamander, grandson of the naturalist Newt Scamander. He was a cross between Hermione and Luna. He was open-minded, but he did require a little bit of proof. Right now he was trying to convince Luna that nargles now longer existed.

It was nice, being around friends. Harry and Ginny held hands under the table and not too many people bothered them. Of course, Ron and Hermione were missing, but there wasn't much anyone could do about that.

After about an hour Seamus walked in with Lavender and Dean walked in with another girl. He introduced her as Nadia Sums, a Muggle whom he was engaged to. They had dated off and on and had known each other for years. Dean proposed right after he graduated from Hogwarts.

Ginny, Luna, and Hannah all talked with Lavender and admired Nadia's ring before they had to go. Harry and Ginny Apparated away to the hill they had once spent a sunny afternoon on. Harry kissed her deeply, running his hand through her hair, before they Apparated back to the Burrow and said goodnight.

* * *

"Ginny! GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley called.

Ginny rolled out of her bed, wearing a T-shirt of Harry's and a pair of muggle athletic shorts. "What?" She yelled.

"An owl from the Ministry is here! Hurry downstairs!"

Ginny ran her fingers through her hair before running down the steps and grabbing the letter. She ripped it open and read:

_Dear Miss Ginerva Weasley:_

_Congratulations. You have passed with flying colours the entrance examinations to the British Ministry of Magic Auror Training Programme. Due to current departmental issues and you outstanding test results, the department feels that you may skip your first year of training. You will begin training in November of 1999 as a second-year trainee. Further instructions will follow._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

_Interim Head of Auror Department_

_

* * *

_

**Two short chapters in a row. Sorry guys! I'm hoping to make the next to longer.**


	11. Nineteen

July 31st, 1999

"Happy birthday, oh Chosen One!" Ron said, laughing as he hit Harry over the head with a pillow. Today was Harry's nineteenth birthday and there was to be a party at Potter Estate. It was also going to be the first time Harry had ever visited his family home. Tomorrow, he and Ron would move to the flat they had rented and Teddy would spend the night.

Harry dressed and called for Nelson, a house elf. Nelson and his wife Nia had worked for the Potter's since before Harry's grandfather was born and they had a son, Oscar. Oscar was going to marry Ophelia from Hogwarts kitchens in September.

Nelson appeared with a crack and gave a quick bow. "Is Master Harry ready to be taken to the Potter Estate?" he asked in an old voice.

"Yes, Nelson. And Miss Weasley will be coming," Harry replied.

"Excellent! If you would both just grab my hands, I can take you," the elf said.

Within a moment, the three stood outside a gate next to Oscar.

"Goodmorning, Master Harry and Miss Ginny!" Oscar said excitedly. He opened the gate and Harry and Ginny stepped into a large front yard with lots of flowers and a garden. They walked up the path to the large house.

"This is the entrance room," the elf said. Harry found himself in a small room with many pictures of Potter relatives smiling down on him. The next room was a formal dining room and to the left was a small parlor. In the back of the house there was a kitchen and the right side contained a large, empty room commonly used for parties and dances and such.

The ground floor had a large staircase in the front hallway leading up to the first floor, but there was also a set of back stairs in the kitchen. The first floor had a round central room with three branching hallways. The first hallway contained the Master suite and a study. the second hallway contained four bedrooms and two bathrooms and a nursery. The third hallway contained 3 guest rooms and a small sitting room and a family room. There was a smaller set of stairs at the end of the second hallway that led up to the third floor, which contained about 3 different bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a couple of miscellaneous rooms. One of the rooms appeared to be a music room and the other seemed to be a play room.

Harry and Ginny looked through the Master suite. There was a small sitting room with dark orange carpeting. There was also a large bathroom and a walk-in closet. The bedroom was very large and contained a bed bigger than a King size.

The children's rooms were painted all different colours and one of them was very obviously where James had stayed. Harry put a spell over that room, locking it to everyone but himself.

The houselves showed him the preparations for the party. There was a large amount of food, a large birthday cake, and several games set up outside.

At 6 o'clock that evening the guests began to arrive. First were Dennis Creevy, Hannah Abbott, and Neville Longbottom. After them was the whole Weasley clan, Charlie and little Victorie included. Right after Ron was out of sight Hermione appeared. Then came Dean, Nadia, Seamus, and Lavender.

By six thirty most of the members of the DA, including Cho Chang, had arrived. Several members of the Order and Auror trainees had also arrived. Much to Ginny's dismay, Melinda Monroe was there.

Ginny walked over to Harry, who was speaking with another trainee. He introduced her as Bernice Conrad.

"Hi, I'm so glad to meet you. Have you recieved the results of your examinations yet?" Bernice asked.

"Yes, I have. I've been admitted as a second-year Auror," Ginny replied.

"Excellent! Well, I hope to see you in November." Bernice replied, before waving goodbye.

At ten o'clock the party was ending and only the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry were left. Harry noticed that Hermione seemed to be avoiding Ron, but Harry caught her staring at him a few times.

Everyone wished Harry a happy birthday and left. Everyone except Ginny, that is. She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Did you like your presents?" she asked.

"Very much. But I have a feeling I'll like yours the best," Harry said.

"I think you will too," and with that she kissed him, like she had kissed him a year ago. He just stood there and held her, kissing her back. She was the only girl he would ever love.

* * *

Ginny was walking around London waiting for her mother to finish her shopping in Diagon Alley. she stopped by a Muggle dress shoppe and went inside.

There was a tinkling bell and a saleslady appeared. "May I help you?" she inquired.

"No thank you, I'm just looking," Ginny said.

She walked over to a rack of sundresses, an emerald green one catching her eye. Ginny picked it up and held it against her. It seemed to be a perfect fit.

She walked over to the cashier. "30 euros," the assistant said. Ginny handed over the Muggle bank note and left with the dress.

Ginny left the shoppe and was about to enter the Leaky Cauldron when someone came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. She tried to turn, but the arm was too tight.

"_Silencio_," a male voice muttered and Ginny found herself unable to scream. She threw her elbow back with all her might and ran into the Leaky Cauldron. She looked behind her, but the man had already disappeared.

Ginny sent her mother a Patronus and Apparated to the Ministry

"So what exactly happened," a law-enforcement wizard asked.

"Well, I was about to walk into the Leaky Cauldron when a man grabbed me," Ginny said, but was interrupted by the wizard asking "How did you know your attacker was male?"

"I heard their voice when they put a silencing charm on me. As I was saying, a man grabbed me and I threw my elbow back and got away."

The wizard made some notes and said, "That's all, you may go."

Ginny apparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

"I love you," George whispered.

Angelina snuggled up against him and kissed his nose. "I love you too," she said.

George sat there and held her. He was worried for her safety. Most of the Wizarding world knew they were dating and someone had already tried to attack Ginny. His mother had completely freaked out when she heard, and so had Harry. There was suspicion that Agatha Hart, the woman who had kidnapped Hermione, was also behind Ginny's attack. Many powerful witches had been kidnapped or attacked and several wizards had been killed. The Ministry suspected that Hart was targeting females, but they didn't know why.

Another mystery was her son, Adam. George was in his year and knew Adam had never been all that bright. So what was his role in all of this?

George looked down and saw Angelina asleep in his lap. He gently lifted her off his lap and kissed her forehead. He covered her with a blanket and slipped out.

* * *

Harry looked around the little flat. They already had a couch and Ron had conjured a crib for Teddy. The doorbell rang and Andromeda entered.

"Hello Harry! Teddy is very excited to be here!" she said.

Harry looked down at his 15-month old godson and smiled. Andromeda waved goodbye and left.

It wasn't the first time Harry had taken care of Teddy, but it was the first time by himself. Ron would be here and he had some experience, but two teenage guys knew very little about babies.

At dinner Harry had an easy time getting Teddy to eat some food. He put him down for sleep and fell asleep himself about an hour later.

Teddy woke up at around 3 o'clock and started crying. Harry gave him a bottle and they both went back to sleep.

The next morning Ron made breakfast. Then the three of them Apparated to the Burrow to visit the rest of the Weasley family.

* * *

At Shell Cottage, Fleur was preparing 3-month old Victorie for a visit to the Burrow. Her almost god-cousin, the 15-month old Teddy, would also be visiting.

Victorie was growing fast. She had soft blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She ate well and loved her parents. But Fleur sensed that something was wrong. She couldn't tell what. But her gut told her that this little girl was in danger.

* * *

**Here's a long chapter for you! We're getting closer and closer to the planned half-way point. I hope you all are enjoying yourselves. chapter 12 might be a little late due to me trying to focus on my grades first, fanfiction after.**

**All reviews appreciated! To those who have reviewed, don't stop and to those who haven't, please start! Also, any discrepancies you might find, spelling errors, or Canon mistakes please alert me so I can fix them.  
**

**-Claire  
**


	12. Eighteen

August 11th, 1999

On the morning of August 11th Ginny Weasley, now 18, was woken by a very long kiss from her boyfriend. When she opened her eyes, he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Happy birthday," he whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him, before shooing him from the room.

When Ginny came downstairs all of her brothers except Bill and Percy, who would be coming later, were seated around the table. With Fleur not here yet and Hermione moved out, Ginny felt like it was her 8th birthday, being surrounded by a group of very rowdy boys all reaching for the French toast.

Ginny went upstairs after breakfast and found a beautiful white sundress lying out on her bed with a note from her mother. Ginny smiled, and slipped into the dress.

Many miles away in London, Hermione was also getting ready. She had seen Ron less than two weeks earlier and was surprised by the sudden rush of feeling. In just a few hours, she was due to arrive at the Burrow for Ginny's birthday.

Hermione put on a lavender sundress. Ginny had sent a Patronus to tell Hermione what her mother had gotten, and to suggest that Hermione wear her lavender dress.

She brushed her hair and tried a Smoothing charm on it before finally Apparating to the Burrow.

Percy had Apparated into Ottery St. Catchpole and he was walking up the wide lane. He and the small woman next to him were walking, presumably because of the one o'clock heat. They were holding hands.

Up the lane, Bill and Fleur had just appeared with little Victorie. Hermione had come almost a half-hour earlier, looking beautiful. Angelina was also there. Now the only one missing was Percy.

When he opened the gate, the entire Weasley family turned. Next to him was a short, brown-haired woman with a pleasant face. Percy led her over.

"Everyone," he announced, "This is Audrey Nettle from the Department of Mysteries. We have been dating for almost two months now. Audrey, this is my family. The ones over there are Bill, my eldest brother, his wife, Fleur, and their three-month old daughter Victorie. Next to them are Charlie and George. The woman standing next to George is Angelina, his girlfriend. Next are my parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Then is Ginny, my youngest sibling and only sister. She's 18. Next to her is her boyfriend, Harry Potter and next to Harry is Hermione Granger. Finally, we have Ron. He's my youngest brother." Percy finished. And Audrey gave them all a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I was in Hufflepuff in Percy's year. But now I work in the Department of Mysteries," she said.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Ron asked. She nodded and they moved away from the group, slipping around to the front of the house. "I know I was an idiot, and I'm sorry. I'd like to start over. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Hermione smiled and Ron was shocked. "I'd love to go on a date with you," she said.

Ginny's party ended around 10 o'clock. Bill, Fleur, and Victorie returned to Shell Cottage. George and Angelina returned to their (hopefully) separate flats in Diagon Alley. Charlie went to his room to sleep, since he had to get up early the following morning for a meeting with the Ministry regarding dragon trade. Percy dropped Audrey off at her house and then Apparated back to his room. Hermione left for London and Ron went upstairs.

Finally, only Harry and Ginny were left outside. Harry took her hand and they Apparated to their favourite hill. Harry looked over at his wonderful girlfriend and kissed her. Finally they broke apart.

"Happy birthday, my love," Harry said.

In response, Ginny kissed him again.

The next Saturday, Ron and Hermione walked through London. They had gone to lunch and now we're talking about what had happened recently in their lives. Finally, Ron found the spot where he and Hermione had once talked about getting married. They both stopped. Ron knew Hermione remembered. He turned and found her looking at him. Without a word, they kissed soft and sweet.

That Saturday found Ginny studying and Harry walking around London looking jewellery shoppes. Finally, he found one he thought looked interesting and went inside.

It was a Wizarding shoppe, and therefore had arrays of brightly set jewels with price tags charmed to read Muggle prices to Muggles but show the price in Galleons to Wizards.

Harry was immediately drawn to one ring near the back of the shoppe. It was gold and had a single diamond in the center, with an emerald the exact shade of Harry's eyes on either side. Harry called a clerk over and he removed the ring from the case. After looking at it for a moment, he asked the clerk to put it on reserve for two weeks while he thought about it. After putting down a deposit, he left the shoppe.

Harry Apparated to right outside Shell Cottage, where Dobby's grave was. He knelt and spoke, "Hello, Dobby. I hope you can hear me. Voldemort is gone. Bellatrix is dead. And I'm going to propose to Ginny. I hope you have lots of socks, wherever you are."

Then he stood and left.

Hermione sat in the Atrium of the Ministry filling out an application. She had spoken with Audrey, who encouraged her to apply to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The application was very long and detailed. The section which Hermione wanted to enter did not require a Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L. but it did require a four-week training programme on law enforcement and proper procedure. Hermione was applying to the House Elf section, with hopes of changing current laws.

She was filling out the application, describing how she wasn't so much interested in the physical section of the job (catching creatures) as much as the law section. She checked the box saying that she was interested in Magical Advocate training. She saw Audrey out of the corner of her eye and waved. Seeing Audrey reminded her that tonight she would be seeing Ron.

**This was not a very strong chapter. I apologise. Please don't give up on me! Also, still looking for a reliable Beta and I just opened by Beta profile, so if you want me to Beta something just PM me.**


	13. Thought This Was Over

September 5th, 1999

"It's hard to believe I'm not going back to Hogwarts this year!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were walking together towards Auror Headquarters, where they would be assigned to groups for this year. Ron and Harry were moving up to Junior Aurors and Ginny was entering as a second-year trainee.

"Attention, attention," Dawlish began the meeting exactly the same way Kingsley had last year. "Once again, we have our Junior Aurors beginning a few months early. Hopefully next year we will be on track. The following people are beginning their 6 month Junior Auror phase; Conrad, Potter, Floyd, Weasley." Harry and Ron stood up and moved with the other two people in their group. Andrew Berg had been transferred to the French ministry due to his wife's job.

The rest of the ceremony continued, with a few murmurs when Ginny was introduced as a second-year. Then they were dismissed since training had not yet officially started. Ron went down to the Magical Creatures department where Hermione had just finished an interview, while Ginny and Harry supposedly left for the Burrow.

However, the couple did not go directly to the Burrow. First they Apparated to Harry and Ron's flat. When Harry opened the door, they both went in and sat on the very comfortable couch Harry had found in a second-hand furniture shop. Much to Ron's disgust, Harry had gotten Hermione to modify a Muggle television to work with magic, so Ginny and Harry curled up to watch a video cassette of an old spy film. However, by the first ten minutes it was easy to tell that neither would remember the plot. They were snogging intensely, so close together you could only tell by the hair differences which head belonged to who. Harry broke the kiss and kissed Ginny's neck before tickling her. Ginny put a hand on his stomach and he flinched before smiling and kissing her again. They were rudely interrupted by Ron's voice yelling "Oi! I thought Ginny had gone home!"

A very disgruntled Ron stood in the doorway with a laughing Hermione behind him. Harry and Ginny moved apart and Ginny straightened her shirt. Ron rolled his eyes in disgust before saying "Mom has invited us for dinner. Be over in 10 minutes or I'm coming after you." Then he slammed the door.

Harry smiled and kissed her again, before they Apparated to the Burrow.

"Good evening Harry and Ginny," Dawlish said when the couple walked through the door. Harry looked at Ginny, who was staring at him with a very confused expression on his face. "I know you're probably wondering why I'm here. Security has become an issue for the Weasleys, due to the large amount of hate mail Ginny receives for dating you and the obvious security threat to all of you from Agatha Hart and Lucius Malfoy. Therefore, we're asking that you and Ron move back in for a short amount of time while we secure your house." Harry nodded and Dawlish continued, "We can't ask all the Weasley's to come home, but Angelina, George, Percy, and even Audrey will be staying here for the next few days." Harry then noticed a very scared looking Audrey in the room.

"What is the security around the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"Well, first off we've restricted your Floor network so that it only goes to a secure section of the Ministry. We've also placed a half-mile no Apparation zone and have discontinued all Portkeys for the nearest mile. Your father is already a Secret Keeper and the house is also Unplottable. We'll simply be continuing many of the enforcements from your sixth and seventh years. That is all, have a nice supper," and with that Dawlish left through the Floo.

The chatter around the dinner table all centered around what Dawlish had told them. Finally Harry and Ron left for their rooms at the Burrow.

The next day Harry, Ron, and Ginny left for work. In the front room they separated. Ginny went off to the second year training room. Second years started the day with theoretical training and then had practical.

Trainee Aurors had desks in the actual Auror office. They all shared a medium-sized cubicle. Ron and Harry were on one side of the room and Lisa Conrad and Albert Floyd had the other side.

"Good morning, Auror trainees!" Emily Wilkes, a senior Auror who once trained under Mad-Eye Moody, bounced into the room, "I've been instructed to take Miss Conrad and Mr. Potter out with me on a routine run. You'll find your gear in the top left drawer. Simply place your finger on the scanner and it will open."

Harry did so and found a pair of dragonskin gloves, a badge, and a spell for changing his Auror robes into a more practical outfit.

Lisa, Harry, and Emily departed from the Ministry. They were heading towards a town outside of Devon.

When they arrived Emily led them over to an obviously Wizarding house. The Muggles on the street seemed not to notice. There was very obviously something that looked like blood on the porch. The group went inside and found two wizards dueling and two small children crying.

"Protego!" yelled Emily, sending up a shield between the two wizards. She nodded to Lisa, who went over to the children. "Take them to St. Mungo's. That's where all children found on patrol go." Lisa Disapparated with the children.

"What are your names?" Emily inquired.

"I'm Arnold Hefty and this man who attacked me is Jonathan Ross!" the more heavyset man exclaimed.

Emily proceeded to get both sides of the story before instructing Harry to restrain one man with magical handcuffs. She took the other and they were dropped off in the Auror holding cells. Harry then returned to the office to find Ron out and Lisa finishing up a report. The children were now in the Pediatric Care ward of St. Mungo's.

* * *

Teddy and Andromeda visited at dinner that night. The Burrow was rather crowded and Audrey had not yet lost the frightened look in her eyes. It occurred to Percy that she had probably never had extra security before.

After dinner the couple decided to take a quick walk in the garden. When they reached the hedge Audrey stopped. "Is it safe?" she asked.

"Yes," Percy replied.

"This is so nerve wracking. I've never had to have extra security or had any threat. Even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name was kind of distant. We just left for Germany during the war," she trailed off. Percy held her close and the couple remained there, looking up at the September sky.

* * *

Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood in a Muggle airport with a group of Healers and several Aurors. "They should be getting off soon," Hermione said, eyes glued to the gate. Her parents had been found by the Australian Ministry and had their memories restored. There were still some side-effects like random memory loss so they were being admitted to St. Mungo's. But at least they were returning to England.

The gates opened and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were escorted off the plane by a Healer and two Aurors.

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione cried as she ran towards them. The family hugged and kissed. It occurred to Ron that Hermione was not as close to her family as he was to his. while Hermione looked happy, there was a sort of distance. He shrugged. Things like this often happened to Muggleborns. Their families couldn't understand what magical life was like and so gaps began to form.

Lost in his own thoughts, Ron did not realise that the Grangers were walking towards him until they were directly in front of him. "Mum, Dad, this is Ron Weasley, my friend from school," Hermione said. A look in her eyes told him that her parents were not yet ready for the mental shock of their daughter dating. Ron shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Granger before they were escorted to St. Mungo's.

* * *

**Well, that is my 1,356 word chapter. Just for note, i'm going back through and editing my first 10 chapters. Nothing is remarkably different. Please Read & review!**


	14. Family

October 31st, 1999

Harry stood in Godric's Hollow outside his parents house. It still stood, reclaimed by ivy. Graffiti on the magical sign glistened in the dew. Eighteen years ago Lily and James had put their son to bed not realising what would happen after.

Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek, but no more followed. He was all cried out today. This Halloween was his first to mourn his parents' death.

He had left the Burrow in the early morning after kissing Ginny. He knew it was dangerous to be out, but he couldn't stay there today. He had spent most of Halloween wandering around Godric's Hollow, staring at either his house or his parents grave. He had even visited Potter Estate to sit in the rooms of his father and Sirius. But he had come to the conclusion that tonight he was going to visit the Dursleys.

He apparated to Privet Drive and walked up the path to the door of Number 4. It looked like it always had. He rang the doorbell and waited a few moments before it was opened. Aunt Petunia stood in shock before gasping, "Harry!" Dudley heard her and came to the door. He shook Harry's hand, gaping the whole time. The three of them went into the living room and sat down.

Aunt Petunia looked at him. Harry could tell that she had been crying. She knew this was the day her sister died.

"How are you?" Dudley asked after a few moments of tense silence.

"Fine, I guess. I actually came to ask a few questions," Harry said. Aunt Petunia nodded. "First of all, where is Uncle Vernon?"

"He's at work. He thought you might be coming over today."

"Why did you hate Severus Snape?" Harry asked, looking at his aunt.

"He took my sister. He was disgusting and ugly and he didn't like me. I couldn't stand it. Lily was supposed to look up to me, not some boy who could do magic tricks. And he used to call me horrid names when Lily wasn't there," Aunt Petunia said. Harry could tell she didn't like reliving this, but he needed answers.

"What was my mother like?" he asked.

"She was beautiful. Her hair was always long and dark red and her eyes were the envy of all the girls in primary school. She looked like our mother, but she had our father's hair. She was intelligent, always first in her class. I was a few years older and naturally knew more, but if you compared us at the same age she was always more clever. We were best friends until she left for Hogwarts. When she was home I often stole her wand in an attempt to do magic. Once the office of underage magic sent an owl, but Dumbledore came to our house and straightened it out. He was always very polite to me and we actually had a conversation about how much I wanted to be a witch. This started a correspondence that he alluded to when you left almost three years ago. I actually knew much about your world. Lily used to let me borrow her books and later I would filch them from her over holidays. She was kind. She had a crush on your father for the longest time. I remember one night we stayed awake talking about him til three in the morning. That was the Easter holidays of her fourth year and he had asked her to the Yule Ball, but she had declined because our family was going on a holiday to America that winter to visit some of Mum's relatives." Petunia finished her story and the sitting room lapsed into silence. Finally she left the room to make some tea.

Dudley and Harry sat in silence for a few moments before Dudley spoke. "So...are you dating anyone?"

"Yes. Ginny Weasley," Harry replied.

"Oh, the girl whose family was at the train station. Didn't they have the two twin boys?" Dudley asked.

Harry felt his heart sink. "Yes," he said, "But one, Fred, was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts."

An uncomfortable silence followed before Harry asked, "So, are you dating anyone?"

"Yes,"Dudley replied, "The cousin of one of my friends from Smeltings. Anna Fitzpatrick. We've been dating about two months or so now."

"Cool," Harry said.

He left not long after and decided to return to his flat. He and Ron had not been able to go move back in yet. He Apparated to the landing and took out his key. He opened the door and felt the red light of a Stunner hit his chest.

* * *

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Harry heard Ginny's voice and felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in St. Mungo's. You tried to go to your apartment and were Stunned by the guard curses there. Harry, where were you all day? I was so worried," Ginny said.

Harry opened his eyes, but the light hurt too much. "I was at my parents' graves. Then I went to visit the Dursleys."

Harry heard nothing from Ginny before realising he was slipping back into unconsciousness. Ginny looked at the rather large bruise on his chest. It had been a powerful Stunner and would likely have side-effects for a few days. She sighed and took her unconscious boyfriend's hand.

Harry woke up at eleven the next morning. "What day is it?" he asked.

"It's Sunday, November 1st. You've been asleep for thirteen hours since the last time you woke up. do you remember what happened?" Ginny asked.

Yes," he replied.

Still silence, but Harry knew she was there. After a pause he asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"Not really," she said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I get worried when you just disappear. There was no note. how was I supposed to know where you had gone? Everyone was out looking. It was all over the papers. We were sure you had been taken by Death Eaters or by Agatha Hart. Who, by the way, had a surprise attack on a coven of warlocks in Ireland. Five killed, three captured, and seven wounded. And this whole time we were worried you might be one of them. Especially when the alarms went off at your flat. Yes, Harry, I'm mad because you disappeared," Ginny said, her voice rising slightly at the end.

Harry pulled her onto the bed next to him. "And you're not going to get away with it just by kissing me!" Ginny said disagreeably.

"I know," Harry agreed. He sat up and put his arms around her, pressing his lips against her forehead. "I'm sorry, love."

Ginny relaxed into him and Harry fell back asleep.

* * *

George walked along Hogsmeade High Street to a jewellery shoppe that stood next to Zonko's Joke Shop. He laughed at the irony as he entered the shoppe filled with delicate glass cases of rings, necklaces, earrings, and bracelets. He looked around the numerous displays until he came to a section of the shoppe dedicated to wedding sets. His favorite was a gold rings with a centre diamond and then two sapphires. It interlocked with a gold wedding band and also had a man's wedding band. George waited until an attendant came over before asking to see the rings. He lifted them off of their stands and knew immediately that it was for Angelina. He bought the set and put the wedding bands in storage at the shoppe.

* * *

**Romance! And I have to give a preview of the next chapter.**

**"Harry turned the ring over in his fingers before placing it back into its case. He had decided on the ring from the shoppe and had gone to pick it up."**

**See what you make of that! I love the reviews and to all of you wondering where the quasi-adventure has gone, Agatha Hart and Lucius Malfoy will be returning!**

**-Claire  
**


	15. Propositions

November 17th, 1999

Harry turned the ring over in his fingers before placing it back into its case. He had decided on the ring from the shoppe and had gone to pick it up. Soon, he would be proposing to Ginny. There was a knock on the door. Harry quickly placed the case under his pillow and opened the door. Ginny stood in the door frame, her red hair messy. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his neck. Harry could feel hot tears leaving marks on her face. They stood like that for a few moments before Harry picked her up and carried her inside. He shut the door and sat Ginny down on the bed. They were silent for a moment before Harry whispered, "Nightmare?" Ginny nodded and Harry kissed her forehead. He held her for a few more minutes before Ginny lifted her face and kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered. Harry hugged her and said,

"Anytime."

Breakfast that morning was as rowdy as it ever was. Still haunted by increasing attacks by Agatha and rumours of an uprising of some of Voldemort's particularly powerful followers kept the Weasley clan plus romantic interests at home. To Harry's delight, Ron and Hermione seemed to be returning to their pre-break up state.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny went to the Auror office that morning to find it alive with Aurors. "Grab your gear!" Emily Wilkes said, the Auror who was pretty much in charge of the Junior Aurors, "We've got a lead on Agatha and Lucius! This will be your first mission!"

Harry kissed Ginny, who was going to the training room, and hurried after Ron. He grabbed his already-packed mission bag and Transfigured his Auror robes into the practical suit. They all met in the Mission Briefing Room. Dawlish stood at the front and about 20 Aurors stood around. All of the Junior Aurors were there.

"Alright, we've set up a camp site for you in Southern Ireland, where recent reports have tracked Agatha. A spy in the network says she plans to contact Lucius Malfoy. Portkeys have been arranged. Tents will be set up. You know the sleeping arrangements. Expect to be gone for at least a week. Dismissed."

Harry stood next to Wilkes and Ron and grabbed a Portkey. He felt the now-familiar tug behind his navel and suddenly found himself in a field with four large tents and one smaller tent.

"Junior Aurors, over here!" Wilkes called, "Potter, Weasley, you'll be with Squadron Three. Your leader is Auror Maizel. Conrad, you're with Squadron Four. Your leader is Auror Bergstent. And Floyd, you're with Squadron One, led by Auror Fisher. If you need me, I'm the Assistant Leader for this operation, in Tent Five. The Leader of the operation is Abraham Rogers. Dismissed."

Harry and Ron walked over to tent three and ducked inside. "Potter, Weasley. Excellent," a slim, middle-aged man said, "I'm Raymond Maizel. This is a six-person squadron. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but we're second only to Squadron Two. You should probably be there, but the rule is no juniors on the front lines unless absolutely necessary. But there's a good chance we'll see action. The other three members are Lynette Goodwin, Leon Mullins, and Mary Francis. We all share this main room of the tent. There's also one bathroom. We've saved you a bunk bed over there. Meals are in the main tent, that's the smaller one. In fact, we're all due over there for a meeting as soon as we get settled."

Harry and Ron shook hands with the other three members of their team. Goodwin was young, about 30 or so, with dark brown hair. Mullins was short and middle-aged. Francis was tall and her hair had started to go grey.

The group hurried over to the meeting, where Rogers briefed them all on the proceedings.

"Recent intelligence said that Agatha and Lucius would meet tomorrow at five o'clock in the summer home of Judy Adkins. She is Agatha's cousin. Until then, rest up and remember to stay alert. Patrol duties have been assigned and Squadron Four is being sent to patrol the house. Goodnight." Rogers dismissed them.

Harry and Ron returned with Squadron Three to their tent. Food had been left for them and they all ate at the small table in their tent. Their squadron was not to patrol until noon the following day, so they all went to bed.

* * *

"No, please, I'm begging you!" The small form of Anna Fitzpatrick was lying on the ground, Lucius Malfoy standing over her. He laughed.

"You are Dudley Durlsey's girlfriend. We can assume due to the recent reunion of Harry Potter and his cousin that your death might have an effect on our lovely hero. And since you are the least guarded of all his connections. You must die. It is rather pitiful. You are quite pretty." And with that, Lucius Malfoy sent a Killing Curse towards Anna and she lay still.

* * *

"Everyone, come quick! There's a body!" Harry stood up from where he was cleaning his wand and hurried over. A female lay on a stretcher in the middle of camp. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. When Harry saw her face he gasped. Rogers heard him.

"You know this girl?" he asked, roughly.

"Yes. At least, I think I do. I recognise her from a picture Dudley showed me. I think it's his girlfriend, Anna Fitzpatrick."

"It is. She had an I.D. on her. We found her on patrol. Probably killed by Hart or Malfoy," he turned to the crowd. "Send her to the Muggle police. Until then, tighten all patrols."

Five o'clock found Squadron Three waiting outside of he meeting place. Agatha was inside but Lucius was no where to be seen. Finally, he appeared and stepped inside. At that moment, Aurors sprang from the house. "Stupefy!" Harry heard and suddenly he was in a battle. Guards from Agatha, Death Eaters from Lucius, and Aurors were all engaged in a fight. In the middle was Agatha Hart. She seemed to be trying to curse Lucius, but was missing. Finally, he Disapparated and she was left alone to deal with the Aurors.

Harry was caught in a duel with none other than Rosemary Pace, a Hufflepuff in the year below Harry. She sent a silent curse at him, which he deflected. This continued for several moments until Harry hit her with a Body-Bind. She snapped together and Harry levitated her over to where three Aurors waited for prisoners.

A shout rang out. Emily Wilkes fell as Agatha's stunner hit her square in the chest. With a triumphant glance, Agatha and her assistants grabbed the Auror and Disapparated. Silence fell over the forest.

* * *

"What?" Angelina said. She poured out another splash of potion and pinched a drop of blood into it. Once again it turned red. Red for pregnant. She felt her knees shaking. She couldn't be pregnant. She wasn't ready for a baby. George would be upset. Molly would be upset. And her own mother would shout. But as she looked at the obviously red potion Angelina felt a small bit of hope. She had always wanted children. Not as many as the Weasleys, but just because she played Quidditch didn't mean she didn't want children. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

At Shell Cottage Fleur had the same potion, but when she tested her blood the potion remained clear. No baby. She sighed. She and Bill had been trying for months now to have another baby, but every morning without fail the potion remained clear. She hoped Victorie's birth had not damaged anything inside of her.

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny cried as her boyfriend returned from his mission. He looked tired and worried, probably because Wilkes had not yet been found. Ron was still in St. Mungo's.

Harry kissed her, softly and sweetly. They were the only ones home, everyone else was at St. Mungo's. Smiling, Ginny kissed him back and still kissing her Harry picked her up and carried her to his room. They lay down on the bed (Harry had intelligently moved the ring case from under his pillow) and continued to kiss. Their alone time was broken by Angelina's voice.

"Oi! You two! I know you're probably upstairs but I thought I should warn you that Ron's been released. Everyone is coming home now."

Harry sighed and sat up. The couple walked downstairs to greet a limping Ron. After a few moments, they walked out into the garden. Harry could feel the ring burning a hole in his pocket. After they were a safe distance from the house Harry took Ginny's hands and got down on one knee. Ginny gasped.

"Ginny, I know I love you and I know I'm not good at speeches. Will you marry me?" He took out the ring.

"Yes," Ginny said, "Yes, yes, yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Harry slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. The couple hugged and then kissed before walking back into the kitchen to show the family.

* * *

**What we've all been waiting for! Congratulations Harry and Ginny! Now, when will Ron hop to it? On that note, please visit my profile and polls for a series of polls regarding Ginny's wedding. It will be almost entirely reader-designed!  
**

**I appreciate any and all reviews. And get ready for some serious wedding planning in the next chapter. By the way, the wedding is set for June 2000, sometime around the 20th chapter. But that wont' be the end. I'm expecting the story to end sometime in April of 2001, around 27 chapters. And yes, I plan on keeping the children ages Canon.**

**Also...I'm doing a sort-of SYOC (submit your own character). I need five Aurors to fill my story and I'm willing to take reader submissions. Please include name, age, sex, house at Hogwarts, number of years they've been an Auror, personality, physical description and a short bio. So please submit!  
**

**1,548 words! Fourth longest chapter. Which also means I've hit the 20,000 mark! Yay! Happy Reading!**

**-Claire  
**


	16. Christmas With a Side of Death Eater

**This is a repost. If you've already read this chapter just skip down to the authors note at the end.**

* * *

December 17th, 1999

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had turned the downstairs sitting room into wedding planning headquarters. Actually, Mrs. Weasley had gone a little insane. Ever since Harry and Ginny had announced their engagement Mrs. Weasley had been endlessly planning.

However, at the moment Ginny, Harry, and Ron were going through the hassles of getting home. Ron and Harry had given up the idea about living on their own and the trio had returned to live permanently at the Burrow. Occasionally Ron wondered aloud if his mother was keeping Agatha Hart on top of the Ministry so that her children would have to live at home.

Teddy also visited the Weasleys and, in fact, would be coming over on the 23rd (the start of the holidays for Aurors) to stay with the Weasleys. Andromeda would be attending a family get-together.

Hermione had been working in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for several months now and thoroughly enjoyed her work. She was an advocate for house elves and centaurs coming to trial.

That night many members of the Weasley clan gathered around the table. Charlie had come home from Romania, Bill, Fleur, and Victorie had come from Shell Cottage, Angelina, George, and Percy were all living at the Burrow. Angelina and Audrey shared the guest room, although Audrey had decided to go home to her family for the holidays.

Mrs. Weasley had cooked a large meal and after supper the family worked on hanging Christmas decorations. Victorie was now almost one and was crawling underfoot before Fleur put her to bed.

Finally, they all went to sleep.

* * *

"George, I have to tell you something," Angelina said. Teddy had just arrived and in the hustle and bustle of having two toddlers in the house they would not be noticed.

George took Angelina's hand and together they walked upstairs to George's room. The couple sat down on the bed and George asked, "Ang, what's wrong."

Angelina took a deep breath before replying, "I'm...pregnant."

George simply stared at her. "Well?" she asked.

"How...how did that happen?" he said in a shocked voice.

"The same way all things like this happen!" Angelina said, her voice rising slightly.

"Shhh, shhh. I'm not upset. I'm just...in shock."

"You mean you're okay with this?"

"If you are," George said, "I admit there are probably more convenient times but since when are children convenient? We're both adults. I'm 21 and you're 20. It's not as though we can't support this baby. Mum and Dad might not be thrilled, but it's not as though Mum wasn't a few weeks pregnant with Bill when they eloped."

Angelina sighed and nestled against him. George pulled her back into the bed they were sitting on and kissed her. Between kisses Angelina said, "You know, this is how I got pregnant in the first place."

"So?" George asked, "It's not as though you can get pregnant again."

Angelina smiled in agreement before kissing him back.

* * *

The morning of December 24th found the entire Weasley family downstairs preparing for company. Gabrielle Delacour was visiting since her parents had gone on holiday to Italy. While she was 12, Gabrielle was staying in the nursery with Teddy and Victorie.

Neville, Luna, Rolf, Hannah, Hagrid, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, and Lee Jordan would all be visiting for Christmas supper. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley had already begun cooking. They had wisely banned Angelina, Hermione, Ginny, and the men from the kitchen, only allowing Gabrielle in.

Harry was taking Teddy on a broom ride around the meadow and Victorie was napping in the nursery. Percy had gone off to visit Audrey but the house was still very busy with decorating. A wizard Christmas included a charmed tree and many magical decorations. Teddy had become very enchanted with the charmed candles and they were the reason he was now out with Harry.

Finally eight o'clock came and Gabrielle, Victorie, and Teddy were all asleep. By ten o'clock all of the adults had also gone to sleep.

"Christmas! Christmas!" yelled Teddy. He was standing up in his crib, trying to wake the unmoving Gabrielle.

"Shhh, Teddy," Ginny said, coming in to pick up the screaming toddler. It was seven o'clock in the morning.

"I suppose we're lucky," Harry said from the doorway, "From what your mum told me you and your brothers used to wake up at five to go downstairs and open presents."

Ginny looked over at her fiancé and smiled. Harry moved across the room in to long steps. Taking his godson out of Ginny's arms and placing him back in the crib; Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her. They remained that way for several minutes.

"Yucky," Teddy said and the couple broke apart. Ginny could hear the rest of the house, awoken by Teddy's singing, slowly moving downstairs. She handed Teddy to Harry and woke Gabrielle and Victorie up.

Several hours later the Weasley family and guests had eaten breakfast and opened presents. Everyone had received the classic Weasley sweaters along with joke shop products from George, books from Hermione, and various odds and ends from everyone else. Harry had gotten Teddy a toy broom and he was happily zooming around before Fleur, noticing that he was almost running into the tree, decided that it should go in Harry's room until later.

At two o'clock Neville, Luna, Rolf, Hannah, Hagrid, Katie, Wood, Alicia and Lee had all arrived. They laughed at Teddy, riding his broom around outdoors with Harry chasing him and everyone ate Christmas dinner.

They were almost ready to start desert when Dawlish came bursting out of the fireplace. "Attack," he gasped, "Death Eaters at the Ministry. Come quickly and he exited again.

Everyone looked around in stunned silence before Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Wood, Hermione, Luna, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, George, Lee, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and Mr. Weasley all grabbed their wands and followed Dawlish to the Ministry.

When they arrived a battle was in full swing. Adelaide Taylor, one of the Aurors Harry knew well and liked went past Neville, fighting a masked Death Eater. Several more people Apparated onto the scene and one took a shot at Ginny. She deflected it. These women were not Death Eaters, so Harry assumed they were Agatha Hart's followers, always ready for a fight. One of the women engaged Luna and Ginny in a duel and Harry felt himself pulled towards her. He ignored his impulse and went to the aid of Adelaide.

It looked like the Aurors were winning, although they had quite a fair bit of help. Harry was hit from behind with an unknown curse that sent radiating pain through his body, but it quickly faded. He looked around. He had lost sight of Adelaide but saw Katie Bell lying on the floor in front of him. He dragged her body towards the fireplace that sent people to St. Mungo's and pressed the button. Katie disappeared just as Harry saw Adelaide flying past him, obviously Stunned. He saw another Auror pick her up and send her to St. Mungo's.

Harry looked widely around. Several Death Eaters and Agatha Hart's followers had been captured. Ginny and Ron were nowhere to be found. Fleur was engaged in a duel with one Death Eater. Harry caught Bill's eye and ran over to help her, but Fleur stunned the man right as he got there. The battle was winding down and the rest of the other side, noticing they had lost, was Disapparating.

"Alright, you can all go home now," Dawlish said, walking over to where the Weasleys stood, "We've got it covered. Thank you."

The group returned to the Burrow where Andromeda, Audrey, and Mrs. Weasley were pacing.

"Thank goodness!" she said, seeing them all unscathed, "What happened?"

"A group of Death Eaters and Neo-Amazons attacked," Mr. Weasley said, "The NA, that's Agatha's people, arrived on the scene later. I assume they simply got wind of the battle and wanted to join in."

"Well, you beat them," Mrs. Weasley said, "It's all fine now."

"Not quite," Bill replied, "Agatha Hart and Lucius Malfoy still have not been caught. The Ministry will have its hands tied until they do."

The group continued to talk about the NA and the Death Eaters. Harry caught Ginny's eye and the couple slipped outside.

"I'm glad you're safe," Harry said when they were alone. He took her into his arms, "Where were you during the battle? I lost sight of you."

"Luna and I caught one of the Death Eaters trying to access the Hall of Prophecy. We caught him. He was about to pull a Prophecy down. Harry...the Prophecy had my name on it. I didn't have time to hear what it said. Why is there a Prophecy I've never heard about?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out. The Ministry shouldn't be keeping things from us, especially Prophecies."

Ginny rested her head against Harry's chest. "I hope it's nothing serious. I don't want to be responsible for the next evil wizard's demise."

* * *

As Christmas was coming to a close, Hermione walked upstairs to her room and sat on the bed._ "Should I tell them about Agatha?"_ she asked herself, "It's not as though I've done anything. I don't even know what she wants. She hasn't sent me any communications. And she threatened to hurt Ron and Ginny and Emma if I talked. And she would find out. She has spies in the Ministry. I can't tell..."

"Hermione?" Ron's voice called. He opened the door and she looked up. "Everyone is getting ready to go. Do you want to say goodbye?"

"Oh...yes...of course," she said, flustered.

Ron walked over and put his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes. I love you too," Hermione said and they left the room together.

Most everyone had already left. Wood and Katie, holding hands, were just now finishing up a conversation with George about Quidditch. They said good-bye and left. Mrs. Weasley looked around and said, "I feel like cleaning up." Everyone groaned, "But it can wait. Go enjoy yourselves." Everyone laughed and went off to their various activities.

* * *

**Repost due to the fact that I forgot about certain parts**. **PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE FOR GINNY'S WEDDING DRESS POLL! this is very important because I've only had two people vote. And for the record, you can choose a maximum of three.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews.**

**-Claire  
**


	17. Y2K

**This is a repost. If you've already read it, skip down to the author's note at the end.**

* * *

January 7th, 2000

"What do you mean 'There's a secret prophecy about Ginny that doesn't really mean anything?'" Harry demanded, "If it doesn't mean anything, why can't they tell us?"

Harry, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley sat in the waiting room of the Department of Mysteries. A worker had just come out and told them that the prophecy was under certain guidelines that meant it could not be revealed until it had already taken place.

"Please, sir," a young witch said, "It really doesn't matter. It's just about your future!"

"I figured that," Ginny said dryly.

"No, I mean about your future together. And for certain reasons the Department of Mysteries feels that such prophecies about marriage and children shall remain under close wraps to promote the power of free will. If you will just wait one moment, the Keeper of the Prophecies will be with you."

Ginny and Harry fell into a disgruntled silence.

"Good morning," said a tall, black-haired witch from the doorway, " I am Aracelis Reynolds, Keeper of the Prophecies. You must be Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley." She shook their hands. "Now, I understand that you are rather upset that you can't access this certain prophecy. Normally I would just send you on your way with a copy of the Act of Reasonable Restriction of Access to the Unknown, but I feel your case merits certain attention. I actually received your Prophecy myself, when I was in training for my position. Please, follow me."

The couple bid good-bye to Mr. Weasley and followed the tall witch down the revolving corridor. She opened a door with a silent incantation and led them inside. It was a comfortable sitting room, except for the multitude of delicate silver objects. Two younger witches and one witch who looked to be a bit older than Aracelis sat in the corner, writing. "This is my Assistant Keeper, Estelle Spencer," the older woman stood, her grey hair tumbling down her back. "This is my Junior Keeper, Therese Waugh," the brunette young woman stood. "And this is my Assistant Junior Keeper, Valencia Chopin," the last young woman stood, her black hair identical to Aracelis's.

"Normally this does not take place. One does not know about the fate of their children til after it already happens. But I feel that you should know, as long as you promise not to tell your daughter."

"Our daughter?" Harry asked, his voice cracking.

"Yes. I shall not tell you her name, because that could change. The future is never finite. But you will have a daughter. And she is destined to become the next Junior Keeper, which means, in turn, she will become Keeper of the Prophecies. When she is seventeen, she is brought to the Department of Mysteries to accept and begin her training. This does not require any specific O. or N.E.. The Keeper of the Prophecies begins as a Scribe and when the current Keeper of the Prophecies dies or retires she becomes Junior Keeper, because the Junior Keeper will have moved up into the Keeper's place. Keeper's are cursed with knowing their own demise. Retired Keepers often visit twice a week for the first few years, then the visits slowly begin to space out. Your daughter is destined to become Keeper after Therese."

Harry and Ginny sat in shocked silence. "Now, I must ask you to speak of this to no one except your parents and your brother and Hermione. Valencia will escort you out."

The couple walked out into the bright sunlight. "Blimey," Harry said. "We have a daughter."

Ginny kissed him, "Yes we do. Not yet, but someday. But for now, I think I want you all to myself."

They kissed, Harry wrapping his arms around her, until a group of Muggle boys yelled "Get a room!" The couple laughed and walked away before Disapparating to their favourite hillside.

* * *

"Oof," Angelina said, her slightly expanding stomach bumping into the table. Her new frame took a bit of adjustment. She and George had decided to move in together. George seemed happy about the baby. Now that she wasn't worried he'd be upset, she could relax and be enjoy her pregnancy.

"Ok up there, love?" George called.

"I'm fine," Angelina said, fixing herself a sandwich. George walked up from the shop and sat down beside her.

"I love the way you look," he said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Angelina replied, "I'm fat and puffy and exhausted."

"Yes," George said, "But you have that wonderful glow about you." Angelina smiled before kissing his cheek and going for a nap.

* * *

Fleur looked sadly at the clear potion. She still wasn't pregnant. She felt hot tears prick her eyes as she stared at the glass. Victorie had been so easy to conceive, one night she and Bill had talked about having a baby and the next week the potion had turned a beautiful red. Fleur desperately wanted to see that red again.

Bill walked in and saw the potion. He wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her softly. "It will happen in time, love. You still have plenty of years left."

Fleur looked up at him and tried to smile. They kissed again before Fleur went to get Victorie, who had woken up from her nap.

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the match between the Holyhead Harpies and Puddlemere United!" the announcer called. Harry and Ginny sat in a center box in the stadium. The Holyhead Harpies, an all-witch team, zoomed around the pitch, led by captain Gwenog Jones. "On the Harpies side we have Jones, Kaplan, Blackwell, Johnson, Holden, Ette, and GREY!" Ginny cheered. The Puddlemere United team flew out and Harry noticed that Oliver Wood was the keeper. "GO WOOD!" he yelled.

The game went quickly, with a final score of Harpies 210, Puddlemere 190. Puddlemere had caught the snitch, but Oliver took a bludger to the head and the reserve was no match for the Harpies.

* * *

Harry and Ron stood in front of the spread of tents that had no become very common to them, before heading off to join their group. They were on another mission, this time after Adam Hart. They had been camping out for a week and Harry severely missed Ginny. Tonight was the night they would attempt to move in on Hart's hide-out.

"Move in," a senior Auror called. The group moved in, but a crack told them that Adam had Disapparated. The group went to check the hide-out and found an unconscious and severely bruised Emily Wilkes. Everyone gasped, it had been 2 months since she had been captured.

* * *

"Do you have to go, Daddy?" Victorie asked. Bill looked down at his daughter and kissed the top her head. "Yes, little one," he said, "But I will be back soon. Be good for Mama." Bill kissed his wife just a second longer than was necessary before Disapparating.

* * *

**Once again, please visit my profile for Ginny's wedding dress poll. Thank you for all the reviews.**

**-Claire**


	18. Love and War

February 14th, 2000

Astoria looked down at the man who now knelt before her, his white-blonde hair gleaming in the moonlight. He held her hand in his and asked the magic words, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Astoria breathed. Draco stood up and kissed her, pressing his mouth against hers, feeling her hands on his back.

* * *

"Hello, wonderful," Bill said, looking down at his wife. Victorie was with Charlie and Bill had taken the day off from Egypt. Fleur and Bill kissed, they had been separated for a month. "I've missed you so much," Bill said. "I 'ave missed you too," Fleur replied, before slipping her arms around Bill's waist and kissing her deeply.

* * *

"Angelina?" George asked. He and Angelina were lying in bed.

"Yes, love?" Angelina replied.

"Will you marry me?" George asked, a nervous look in his eyes.

Angelina kissed him deeply, pressing her body up against his.

"What does that mean?" George asked.

"It means yes," Angelina said, smiling. George pulled a ring from under his pillow and placed it on her finger.

* * *

"So, wonderful bride-to-be of mine, where would you like to go?" Harry asked.

Ginny paused, considering, before replying, "The hill."

Harry knew exactly what she meant and they both Apparated there. The grass was gently frosted and Ginny cast a heat spell. Harry conjured a blanket and they both lay down. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and intertwined his other hand with hers.

"So, how is the wedding planning going?" Harry asked.

"Beautifully," Ginny replied, "Mum's doing most of it. We're going dress shopping soon for the bridesmaids and then we'll look for my wedding dress."

They lapsed into silence before Harry said, "I'm so glad we're getting married. I've wanted to ask you for so long but I wanted to give us a bit of time, let stuff calm down, you know?"

Ginny kissed him. "Yes," she said, "I understand. And I'm glad we're getting married too. I had a lovely dream about it last night."

"Really?" Harry said, "What happened?"

"Well...we got married. And then...well...you know," Ginny said.

"Oh...yeah." Harry. Another pause followed.

"I'm glad we waited," Ginny finally said.

"Me too. As hard as its been, it will be worth it," Harry said.

"Yeah. But we can still do this," Ginny said, kissing him and running her hands over his stomach, tickling him.

"Not fair!" Harry gasped between laughs, pulling her close and kissing her nose.

"Completely fair," Ginny said with a smile, before kissing him.

* * *

"No!" the woman cried. Her long blonde hair fell from a neat bun as she tried to crawl away from her pursuer. She was too slow. With a simple curse, she lay motionless except for the shallow rising and falling of her chest. The man stooped to pick her up, laying a burned note down and sending up red alarm sparks with her wand. Then he Disapparated away, taking the woman with him.

* * *

The morning after Valentine's day found Harry and Ron in their rooms at the Burrow. They had pretty much given up any idea of living away from home during their training and while Lucius and Agatha were still lose. Harry rolled out from the bed and grabbed his glasses. Ron was still asleep. He pulled on his Ministry robes and went downstairs, where Mrs. Weasley had breakfast on the counter, magically kept warm for the wildly different schedules. Ginny was already sitting at the table and as soon as Harry sat down Hermione and Ron came down the stairs. Hermione worked in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Ginny, Harry, and Ron were all training as Aurors. After breakfast, the four went through the Floo to the Ministry.

Ginny went off to her training and Ron and Harry went to the small office for the trainees. At nine o'clock a memo came in, ordering all Aurors and trainees to the meeting space. When the trainees entered they were happy to see Emily Wilkes, the Auror who was in charge of the trainees and had been recently rescued.

"Alright, alright, come to order," Dawlish called, "This is serious business. Daphne Greengrass has been kidnapped. The kidnapper left behind a note but took her wand."

These type of meetings where kidnappings and murders were announced were common. It was sad, but a fact of life.

"The twist to this one is that Miss Greengrass's sister was recently engaged to Draco Malfoy."

There was a collective muttering around the room at the mention of Malfoy. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"This is a top priority people, there's a good chance ransom will be asked for. The Greengrass's are of course willing to pay, but it requires Auror mediation to go through. So for now, a task force is devoted to this kidnapping. On another note, the body of Marcus Flint has been discovered. So the Greengrass kidnapping is the only one on our plate now that we have Wilkes back. Dismissed."

Harry and Ron went back to their office, but were soon interrupted by Emily.

"Got a job for you, Harry. We need you to interview Draco Malfoy about the kidnapping and his father's whereabouts. Great learning opportunity. And you, Ron, will be interviewing Astoria. Lisa, I want you to go with the task force. Albert, you stay here. I'll have a job for you soon."

Harry, Ron, and Lisa stood and left the room. Harry went to Interview Room One, grabbed the file from the door and went inside. His old nemesis, Draco Malfoy, sat across from him.

"Hello, Potter," he said, no trace of a sneer in his voice.

"Hello, Malfoy. Let's get down to business," Harry said, "When was the last time you saw Ms. Greengrass?"

"I assume you mean Daphne. I saw her at dinner on February 3rd, the day I asked Mr. Greengrass for permission to ask his daughter to marry me. She went to her room after dinner. I had not seen her since."

"And was there a date when you were expecting to see her again?"

"Probably tonight, when we announce our engagement. Obviously this has been delayed."

"And what can you tell me of Ms. Astoria Greengrass's relationship to her sister?"

"They don't get along, but they don't hate each other. Daphne does not approve of our match."

"And what can you tell me of your father?"

"I know nothing," Draco said forcefully.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, that will be all," and Harry left the room, pressing a button to summon the Enforcers who would release Draco.

Harry went back to his office to write up the report of his interview. He delivered it to Records and went back to his cubicle to work on his readings. About an hour later an alarm went off, signaling that there was an emergency and all Law Enforcement employees were to report to the large meeting room.

"Ginny Weasley has been attacked," Dawlish announced. Harry's face went white. "She is in stable condition at St. Mungo's. All of you except those assigned to the murder of Marcus Flint and the kidnapping of Daphne Greengrass are immediately assigned. Potter, you're taken off the case, too much personal interest. You too, Weasley. You have an hour to visit the victim before you are to report back. She's unconscious. The minute she wakes up, alert a Healer so someone can interview her. Dismissed."

Harry and Ron flew from the room and immediately arrived at St. Mungo's, where they were directed to Ginny's room. She lay on the pillows, breathing but obviously unconscious. Harry sat down next to her and held her hand. He remained that way for an hour, until an interviewer came to wait for Ginny to wake up.

At five o'clock, right as he was about to leave, Harry received a memo from St. Mungo's telling him Ginny was awake.

"Hello, love," Harry said as he entered.

"Hi, Harry," Ginny said. She seemed fully alert. "The Healers refuse to release me to anyone except my father, brothers, or you. Can you take me home?"

Harry signed the release papers and they went back to the Ministry to Floo back to the Burrow.

Dinner that night was a family affair. But as the night began to draw to a close, George and Angelina stood up.

"Mum, Dad, everyone," he began, "Angelina and I have an announcement. We're engaged. Angelina is also four months pregnant."

Everyone congratulated him, but Harry could see that Mrs. Weasley was not pleased with the second part of this announcement. She concealed her disappointment well, though, when she congratulated the young couple.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. And please remember the poll on my profile about Ginny's wedding dress. I've had nine voters and that's great, but I'd love more. At the end of the week I'll put up a different poll.**

**-Claire**


	19. Losing

April 1st, 2000

George Weasley carefully slipped out from underneath the covers. A snoring Angelina Johnson, her stomach round with pregnancy, lay motionless under the blankets. George took a long look at her and kissed her cheek lightly before silently Apparating away. He landed in the woods where he and Fred had often planned their greatest pranks. The trees were covered by a light frost and the leaves seemed to be frozen in time. George was the only thing moving in the whole forest. He sat down on the stump where he and Fred had sat not three years ago, talking about the rise of Voldemort. He bent his head and began to cry.

* * *

"George?" Angelina called. He was nowhere to be found. It was his birthday and he had run away. His flat, where she had spent the night, was empty. Angelina was surprised she had not heard him leave. But sure enough the side of the bed that he normally occupied was empty. He wasn't in the bathroom or the small kitchen or the front room. There was no note charmed to float in midair. Her fiance had disappeared.

She sat down to cry. Now not only was it the birthday of her dead best friend, her fiance had run away.

At noon she made lunch, remaining in George's flat. She couldn't bare to leave. At eight, she fell asleep in his bed, only to be woken early the next morning by George crawling in next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and they cried together before falling asleep, George's hand on Angelina's stomach.

* * *

On the night of April 3rd, Harry, Ron, Lisa, and Albert all stood next to each other in their full Auror robes. They had just completed the ceremony to become full Aurors. Lucy Cargill was the last person in line to congratulate them and she was taking a very long time to talk to Lisa. Finally she got to Harry, who was at the end, and they were free to go.

At dinner that night Angelina could barely fit into the table. She was now six months pregnant. At the end of the night Bill and Fleur stood and announced, with happy smiles, that they were now expecting their second child, due in January.

The next day was Harry and Ron's first day as full Aurors and they were working the newest murder of Nora Blackwell, chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. She made an open statement declaring that Agatha Hart was nothing but a fraud and no woman should support her and the next day was found murdered in an alley near her apartment. This had a direct affect on Ginny, who received a letter from Gwenog Jones inviting her to try out for Nora's spot on the time. Ginny was excited, but also confused about whether she should continue her Auror training.

Ginny never confided this to Harry, but she secretly disliked the monotony of being an Auror and missed Quidditch.

However, that night was Teddy's second birthday and she and Harry went over to Andromeda's to celebrate. He was growing fast, able to talk well and even run. Ginny could see on Harry's face that he loved Teddy and reminded herself that if she and Harry were both Aurors their children would spend a lot of time without both their parents. Ginny was almost confident that she wanted to accept Gwenog's offer.

The next day was Ginny's Auror examinations. She stood in the middle of the field, fully expecting to see an Auror come out at her. But she was surprised when Melinda Monroe came out of the shadows. She sent a curse at Ginny, which she dodged. Ginny knew instantly that this was not normal. Agatha had not been the one attacking her, it had been Melinda.

She could hear Auror's in the distance, trying to get into her and stop Melinda, but for now it was up to her. She sent a jinx at Melinda, aiming to stop her in her tracks. Melinda brushed it aside and continued to advance. Ginny sent a Stunner, which was deflected. Finally Ginny sent her famous Bat Bogey Hex and Melinda fell. Aurors rushed to the scene.

Harry heard about the attack when he came back from interviewing Nora Blackwell's brother-in-law. He immediately rushed to the training rooms and inquired where Ginny was.

"She quit," Emily said, "She said that she decided to accept an offer from Gwenog Jones to be the new Chaser. She told me to tell you she'll meet you after work."

At five o'clock Ginny arrived and Harry hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"It was a decision I had to make on my own," Ginny replied calmly.

Harry decided not to push the point.

* * *

"St. Mungo's," George yelled as he carried Angelina into the fireplace. They stumbled out of the fireplace in St. Mungo's and hurried to the maternity ward. Angelina was experiencing sharp pains. George sent a Patronus to his family and Angelina's before following her in.

Curtains were drawn and several Healers were working frantically. George went over and held Angelina's hand. She squeezed it tightly as the contractions started again.

In the waiting room, Angelina's mother paced. She knew the signs. Angelina was going to miscarry. She herself had lost three children before Angelina was born. The Weasley family had arrived and were speaking with a Healer. Mrs. Johnson walked over.

"We're afraid the baby probably will not survive. We're doing all we can, but she's only six months along. There's not much we can do. I'm sorry."

The Healer left and the waiting room lapsed into silence.

* * *

George held a sobbing Angelina, tears running down his own face. Their baby girl had died just ten minutes after her premature delivery. She was so tiny. Angelina had named her Celestine Kathryn Weasley and she had been taken away to a funeral home.

That night was quiet in the Burrow. George remained at the hospital with Angelina and they were refusing to see anyone except Fleur. Mrs. Weasley could be seen quietly crying at the loss of her beautiful granddaughter. Fleur had tried to comfort Angelina, but was unable to console her. She and George had lapsed into silence, curled up together on the bed where Angelina would stay overnight for observation.

* * *

**And we end that chapter with a sad beginning and a sad ending. Thank you all so much for the reviews and, as if I must once again remind you, PLEASE VOTE! Thank you all so much if you already have. As you might have noticed I've been attempting to lengthen the perspective you get from each character but I'm not sure how that will pan out. This was not one of my favourite chapters and I promise next one will be better.  
**

**-Claire**


	20. Purple Monkeys and Golden Snitches

May 1st, 2000

"How is Angelina doing?" Audrey asked. She and Percy had met for a very nice dinner and were now walking around a park near where she had grown up. Percy seemed very nervous and was fidgeting a lot, fingering something in his jacket pocket.

"I'm not really sure. We haven't seen much of her and George recently. They've been spending a lot of time with Bill and Fleur. I suppose because Fleur had so much trouble conceiving her second child she might be able to relate in a way no one else can."

They lapsed into silence again before Percy stopped. He turned Audrey toward him and got down on one knee.

"Audrey Lucy Lancaster, will you marry me?" he asked. It was sudden and rather unplanned, an idea that he wanted to do and, for once in his life, Percy acted on impulse.

Audrey smiled, "Yes, Percy. I will most definitely marry you."

He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her.

The next day was Victorie's birthday and the anniversary of Voldemort's fall. Harry made a short speech at the Ministry before the whole family gathered at Shell Cottage. Angelina and George we're there, but remaining rather quiet. George kept trying to get Angelina to eat but she refused. Her body was thin and had lost any remains of a baby bump. Her eyes were dull and her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail.

Teddy sat on the floor playing with Victorie and the adults all stood around talking. Bill (with a bit of help from Mrs. Weasley) had made Victorie's birthday dinner so that Fleur, who was looking more and more tired, could have the night off. Victorie seemed to be excited about the prospect of a new baby brother or sister.

Ginny sat on the couch next to Audrey with Harry's arm around her. This morning Percy had made the announcement about their engagement and everyone was overjoyed. The only couple left unengaged were Hermione and Ron, who seemed to be taking it slow since their messy break-up the previous year.

* * *

Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson all sat outside a new ice cream shop in Diagon Alley. The girls, all former Gryffindor Quidditch team members, had decided it was time to meet and exchange what had happened in their lives. Actually, Katie and Alicia had decided it was time that Angelina left her flat.

"How is Wood doing?" Alicia asked Katie. Angelina had barely spoken the whole afternoon.

"He's doing well. He really likes playing for Puddlemere United," Katie replied. The two had been dating for about six months.

Silence fell again before Alicia, always the more forward one after Angelina, spoke up. "Look, Ang, we know you're really upset and I know losing a child is really difficult but you have to try and pull yourself out of your depression. You're not doing yourself or George any favours."

Angelina still didn't say anything.

"Angelina, you did all you could. Celestine's death was _not your fault_. It was just bad luck. But you have to try and move on. Celestine wouldn't want you to stay this way forever."

"How would you know?" Angelina said bitterly, "You never knew her. No one ever got to know her. She was so beautiful. She looked just like George. She might have been unplanned, but we were both really excited. And now this happens. How is that fair?"

"It's not fair Angelina. But you have to start thinking about other things. You and George will have other children. You're going to get married soon, for heaven's sake! Be happy!"

Angelina cracked a small smile.

"That's the spirit," Katie said, "We're not expecting you to be better right away, but it's not good for you to be this depressed."

Seeing their point was made, Katie and Alicia went back to talking and after a while Angelina joined in the conversation. The women finished up before leaving. Angelina walked over to the shop, where she knew George was working even though he had closed up early. She unlocked the door and walked back to his workroom.

On his desk was a picture of Lee, Fred, and George and then a picture of his family. There was also a picture of Angelina and a picture of the Gryffindor Quidditch team during their third year.

Angelina walked over silently and put her arms around George. He stood, turned around, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"One day it will get better," he said.

"Yes," Angelina said simply.

* * *

"And the Harpies! Jones, Kaplan, Weasley, Johnson, Holden, Ette, and GREY!" The announcer called. Harry and the Weasley's sat in the family box for Ginny's first game against the Wimbledon Wasps. The game started and instantly the Wasps scored. Ginny grabbed the Quaffle and passed to Jones, who took a shot at the goalposts. Her throw, however, was saved by their keeper. Harry watched the seeker, Marceline Grey, circle around the pitch. Suddenly, she dived, the Wasps seeker right after her. Everyone stood, not believing the game could end that quickly. But it did. Grey caught the snitch and the final score was 10-150 to the Harpies.

Harry met Ginny after the game, kissing her and congratulating her. The Harpies were the few teams who had strict rules about post-game parties. Gwenog was very insistent about keeping up the team image, so Harry took Ginny out for a nice dinner afterwards.

* * *

_Crack!_ The noise echoed in Auror Headquarters. Harry looked around his desk to see a fainted Daphne Greengrass lying on the floor. "Help!" he yelled, stunned at her sudden appearance. She had been missing for three months and the chances of her surviving were slim. She began to babble as healers took her away.

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"She's in a bad state. It's a miracle she was even able to Apparate. She seems to be completely insane. We don't think she'll ever recover," the healer said, "Excuse me, I must go speak with her family."

Harry nodded before Apparating away and filing the report about the Greengrass kidnapping.

* * *

Harry swore. He thought these tests would be over once he was an Auror. He walked over to his teammates. Team A (Harry's team) would be led by Emily Wilkes, who was almost fully back to normal. Team B would be led by Lucy Cargill. The normal spells like Disarming, Stunning, Body-Bind, and Impedimenta were not permitted. The had to "kill" the other team using unusual spells.

The exercise started and Ron immediately engaged Harry. The Shield Charm was still allowed, which was good for Harry because Ron sent a very powerful Cheering Charm at him. Harry retaliated by sending an army of spiders at Ron. He knew it wasn't entirely friendly but it worked. It took awhile for Ron to transfigure the spiders into flowers and by that time Harry and incapacitated Lisa by trapping her with a large glass jar (he left an air hole). Harry turned and saw a large purple monkey, directed by Ron, flying towards him. "What the hell, Ron?" he yelled before the monkey was on top of him. He quickly used Levicorpus on it and seek g Ron's laughing face decided his best friend needed a lift. He charmed Ron into the air.

Harry looked around, letting Ron simply hang there while he shouted, trying to undo the spell. Most of the Aurors were down, both on his team and the other. Emily Wilkes and Lucy Cargill were the only ones fighting before a loud whistle blew and Team B were declared the winners. Harry let Ron down and shook his hand and they both went back to the office laughing about the day's training.

* * *

**I'm closing the polls because next week the wedding will go up. I hope you all enjoyed Harry and Ginny's singleness because on June 5th everything will change. Please review and happy reading.**


	21. I Do

**Before you read this chapter, I'd just like to assure everyone that the wedding night and honeymoon will remain rating-appropriate. Which means it will not be explicit, graphic, or entirely detailed. However, this is not meant for anyone under the age of 13. **

**

* * *

**

June 3rd, 2000

Ginerva Molly Weasley rolled over in her tiny bed and groaned, before quickly sitting up. This was her last day as Ginerva Molly Weasley. Tomorrow was the wedding.

In proper fashion, Harry had been sent to stay with George last night and would stay there until they got married. The last time she would see him until she walked down the aisle would be tonight at the family dinner. Her dress stood in the corner of her room. The skirt wasn't too wide and it didn't have a train, but it was still feminine with something the saleslady called "applique detail" at her hip and chest. Surprisingly, it was strapless.

The other dresses were also in the corner, while the suits were at Shell Cottage, where the men (and Teddy) would be getting ready. Harry had decided there was no way he was wearing dress robes.

Mrs. Weasley's dress was dark blue. Angelina, Luna, and Fleur were all bridesmaids. Angelina and Luna's dresses were light blue simple strapless dresses. Fleur had a so-called "maternity dress" in the same colour with straps. Hermione's maid of honour dress was also light blue and strapless but had more detail.

Ginny went downstairs and hugged her mother. Molly patted her back knowingly before sitting down at the table with her.

"I assume now is the best time for your pre-wedding talk, seeing as the boys and your father are all over at Bill's making sure the tuxedos fit. You're going to be married tomorrow, but you're always going to be my little girl. No ceremony in the world will change that. You and Harry are going to go off on your honeymoon in America and then you'll be moving into your flat. But I'll always be just a Floo away. Married life can be difficult. But it's always worth it in the end. No matter how many children you have or how many missions Harry has to go on you should always be there for each other. Make sure you always leave time for yourselves," Molly said. Ginny reached over and hugged her.

'Thanks Mum," she said.

* * *

Harry paced nervously around George's flat, dressed in a nice white shirt and trousers. "Almost ready to go?" George asked, poking his head around the door way. "Hey, mate, it's all going to be fine. You and Ron will come back here after the supper and tomorrow all of us blokes will go over to Shell Cottage and Bill will sit you down and talk about marriage and family and life and...other such things...and then you and Ginny will get married."

"But what if I screw it all up?" Harry said.

"Look, mate, this is probably more down Bill's alley than mine, what with Fleur and Victorie and all, but I don't think you'll screw it up. It's sickeningly obvious that you and my little sister are madly in love and you care about her a lot. I may not know much about love, but I do know it when I see it and I've also been raised by the two most in love parents in all of England. You'll be fine. Now tuck your shirt in and get ready to see your bride for the last time before she becomes Mrs. Potter."

Harry nodded, and on impulse, hugged George before the two of them Apparated to the Burrow.

Ginny, wearing a very pretty blue dress, came running out the door to hug Harry. He kissed her before there was a cough and Percy, followed by a smiling Audrey, reminded the couple that they were in public. Laughing, the four of them went inside to greet the rest of the family.

After supper Harry kissed Ginny goodbye before he was pushed out of the Burrow by the women, who were having a girl's night. George, Ron, and Harry Apparated back to the flat to find Bill, Charlie, and Percy all standing there.

"What is this?" Harry said, before trying to run. Charlie got to him first.

"Not so fast. Your marrying our sister here so you'd better sit down and get ready for the wonderful Weasley tradition," Bill said.

"So this is where the lot of you disappeared to the night before Bill's wedding," Harry said.

"Right, so I'll go first, since I'm the oldest," Bill said, "I think we've established that you're marrying our little sister. And while we have no desire to hear what has gone on before," at this Harry blushed.

"We haven't done...well, you know," he muttered.

"Well, that's what every older brother wants to hear," George interjected.

"And we have no desire to hear what will happen," Bill said, glaring around the room, "We really are quite happy that you two are finally getting married."

"All right, now that Mr. Family Man is finished, it's my turn," Charlie said with a smirk. "It's not like I have a lot of experience with women, as it seems I'm doomed to be the family bachelor, but I have lived with my parents and I've seen what Bill has and I can say that you have the same look in your eyes all my brothers and my father have. It's that sparkle. So good luck, Harry, because Ginny will be quite the handful. But if there is any bloke who can handle that while still leaving her as her own human being, it's you."

Percy cleared his throat. "I don't have much to say, Harry, except that I know you and Ginerva are right for each other."

"My brothers are much too sentimental. I speak for myself and Fred here when I say we always knew this would happen. It was obvious from the moment Ginny put her elbow in the butter dish that you two were meant to be together. I know Fred would have loved to be here today, but it falls to me to give you both of our congratulations," George said, his voice cracking slightly when he said Fred's name.

"Well, besides being overjoyed to hear that you and Ginny have remained...appropriate in your sentiments," Ron said, "I really am quite happy that you're marrying her. There's no one better for my little sister. And as long as you keep the snogging to a minimum around me, I'm overjoyed at your 'approaching union.' You'll always be my best mate and I'll always be Ginny's older brother so you can count on me if you ever need a baby-sitter."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "I'm really glad all of you said that. And I know my parents would have loved Ginny. Sirius assured me back in my fifth year, when I was too thick to realise how much I loved her, that both of them would have been absolutely thrilled. And Remus said the same thing before he died. I promise I'll always take care of her and love her."

"Ear, ear!" George said. Everyone laughed before the three eldest Weasley brothers went back to Shell Cottage and George, Harry, and Ron all fell asleep.

The morning of June the fourth Harry nervously tried to tie his light blue bow-tie. He was miserably failing.

"Let me do that," Bill said, pointing his wand. The bow-tie tied smartly.

"Alright, boys, only an hour till showtime. Molly Floo'd to say it was alright if we came over, since Ginny and the girls are locked upstairs finish the last bits. So I suggest we go over and make sure everything is ready for the big day," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry swallowed, his mouth dry.

"I'll take Harry with Side-Along. Don't want him going missing on this important day!" Bill said brightly. He grasped Harry's upper arm and gave a significant look at his father before Harry found himself in the middle of a forest.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"In the woods near the Burrow. Thought you might need a minute to collect yourself before the festivities. How are you feeling?" Bill asked.

"Nervous," Harry replied.

"Don't worry about it. You'll feel better as soon as you see her walking down the aisle. It's all worth it. Everything. I promise," Bill said reassuringly.

Harry nodded, grateful for the reassurance. There was something about Bill that no other Weasley brother had, probably because he was married and could understand exactly what Harry was feeling.

"Ready to go?" Bill asked.

"Ready," Harry replied, and they Apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

Music played and Harry shifted nervously. Next to him stood Ron, his best man. Then came Neville, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. He saw several familiar faces in the crowd and a lot of red-haired Weasleys.

Victorie and Teddy came down the aisle first. Victorie was throwing flowers and Teddy carried a pillow with the ring on it, attached with a strong Sticking charm.

Next came Fleur, Luna, and Angelina in light blue bridesmaid dresses.

Then came Hermione. Harry heard Ron's intake of breath. She did look stunning in a long, light blue gown. But Harry only had eyes for Ginny as she walked down the aisle with her father. Her dress was beautiful and very Ginny-esque. It seemed like hours before Ginny reached the end and her father placed her hand in Harry's. The couple turned and walked up the steps to the presiding wizard.

Harry heard each word as he said it, but the words didn't seem to make it to his brain, until the presiding wizard announced that he could kiss his bride. Harry took both of Ginny's hands in his and kissed her, long and slow, while everyone cheered.

The reception went by rather quickly. Harry danced with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Luna. But finally it was time to go. The Portkey to New York glowed as Harry and Ginny grasped it. Their bags were already sent ahead to the lake resort where they would be staying in North Carolina.

In a moment they found themselves in the Portkey office of the United States Ministry of Magic.

"Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Potter from Devon, England. Travelling to Lake Lure, North Carolina. Please prepare for your next Portkey. Your bags will be awaiting your arival. The resort is Wizarding owned and operated."

There was another jerk behind the navel and the couple found themselves in the front room of a nice house.

"Hello, you must be the Potters. You have the house just up the road. Your bags are already there. Local time is 9 PM."

The couple took their key before going to the house where they would stay. It had a kitchen, a front room, a bedroom, and a bathroom.

"Well, Mrs. Potter," Harry said as they laid on the bed together, "Since it's already 10 o'clock here even though it's 6 o'clock in England, why don't we make up for lost time."

Ginny kissed him, before beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt. Harry struggled with Ginny's blouse before simply tearing it off. They continued to kiss, both shirtless. Harry undid Ginny's bra as she began to play with the button on his trousers. After several more minutes, Harry looked at his wife for permission and she nodded.

* * *

**I promised I wouldn't get too graphic! There are only about seven more chapters left. I'm excited to see how this will play out. A lot of stuff got cut from this chapter because it was just too lengthy. But rest assured everyone will be back next chapter for a few hidden surprises. The URLs for all of the dresses in the wedding can be found on my profile page. Please review and happy reading.**

**-Claire**


	22. Maybe a Baby?

August 9, 2000  
"I never thought moving into a flat would be this difficult," Ginny said as she wiped her hair out of her eyes. She and Harry were in his room at the Burrow, where they had complied all their possessions and now were packing them for the move later that that afternoon. Ginny had gathered quite a bit of clothes and was now packing them into boxes. Harry, for his part, only had a few pairs of jeans and shirts along with his Ministry robes.  
"So what do we have left to get?" Harry asked.  
"Well, we still need things for our bedroom. And the bathroom. And dishes for the kitchen. And nursery things for Teddy's room. The flat already has a sofa and a table with chairs. So we can go shopping later," Ginny said.  
An hour later they sent their boxes ahead to the flat and decided to go shopping for some basic household necessities.  
The first store they stopped at was a baby store, where Ginny bought a crib that would turn into a toddler bed, a changing table, and some toys for Teddy, who was now two years old.  
Next they stopped at a all-around furniture store, where they bought a few bookshelves, a bed, and dishes. Ginny also bought a vanity and a dresser for their clothing.  
Finally, they went back to the flat. It was in the middle of Muggle London, about a mile from the Leaky Cauldron. However, the top level was for Wizards and their fireplace was connected to the Floo. They were also allowed to use the top floor landing as an Apparition point. There were three other flats on their floor. The first belonged to a husband and wife who had a two year-old daughter named Anna. The second belonged to a single witch who worked at the Daily Prophet. And the third flat belonged to a just-married couple.  
Ginny seemed to immensely enjoy setting up their apartment. With Harry's help she rearranged the flat to suit them and together they unpacked all of their things. Harry's schoolbooks and Auror books filled one bookshelf while Ginny's filled another, along with several cookbooks, At-Home Healing books, and reference books Molly had given them.  
That night Ginny cooked her first meal in the flat, chicken pot pie and then the couple went to bed.

Two days later was Ginny's nineteenth birthday. Molly had planned a family luncheon and then Harry would take Ginny out to dinner.  
Around noon most of the family (except for Charlie) were at the Burrow, along with Teddy and Andromeda. Since it was a Friday, Teddy was going home with Harry and Ginny after Ginny's birthday dinner.  
Since the group had been together just a few days before there was not as much conversation. But Harry could see that Molly loved having everyone over. He supposed it must be odd to have seven children and then to have an empty house. The only person who was noticeably missing was Fred.  
Even after all this time his absence was still very pronounced. No one smiled as much and there were not as many practical jokes. However, one could see signs of healing on the family, especially as they grew.

On the morning of August 15th Ginny awoke with a nervous feeling in her stomach. She was late. Very late. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same. Ginny looked down at her stomach. It looked normal.  
After Harry left for work, Ginny Apparated to Shell Cottage.  
"Fleur," she said when she found her sister-in-law in the kitchen, "I have a favour to ask of you."  
"What iz it?" Fleur inquired. Her accent had faded noticeably since she left France.  
"I need a potion to determine if I'm pregnant or not. But if Harry or I go to a Healer or Apothecarist it will immediately go to the press. Can you do it?" Ginny asked.  
"Of course I can. In fact, I 'ave several of ze potions right here. Take two, just in case. Does 'arry know yet?" Fleur said kindly.  
"No. I haven't told him. But I don't plan on taking the potion until he gets home. Thanks so much Fleur. Bye Victorie," Ginny said, waving.  
"You are very welcome, Ginny. Wave goodbye to your Aunt Ginny, love," Fleur said to Victorie as she hugged Ginny goodbye.

That night when Harry got home he found his wife sitting nervously at the table, dinner already ready. But Harry could tell from the look on her face that she was very nervous.  
"What is it, Gin?" Harry asked as soon as he set his things down.  
"Sit down, Harry. I have to tell you something," Ginny said. The couple began to eat before Ginny broke the silence. "I might be pregnant," she said.  
"What? Oh. Wow. That's a surprise. But...how. We've been careful," Harry said.  
"Well, except for that time a few weeks ago," Ginny said.  
"How can you find out? If we ask a Healer or Apothecarist the whole world will find out," Harry said.  
"I know. And I didn't want to go to Mum. She'd make a fuss. I went to Fleur. She gave me two vials of the potion. She said to take a drop of my blood and swirl it around. It will turn red if I'm pregnant and clear if I'm not," Ginny stated.  
"When do you want to take it?" Harry asked.  
"Right after dinner," Ginny said.  
The couple finished dinner and cleared the plates. Ginny got out a needle, but Harry stopped her. "If you're pregnant, Ginny. I'll be happy. I'll love whatever child we have, even if he or she isn't planned. I love you, Ginny," he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.  
Ginny kept her arm around Harry's waist as a drop of her blood fell into the vial. They waited a few moments, but the potion remained clear. Ginny leaned into Harry.  
"Not this time," Harry said, "But someday, Ginny, we'll have children."  
"I know," Ginny said, "Someday."

* * *

"Hello, love," Angelina said as George entered their flat. "I've been thinking about the wedding and we do really need to set a date. I know we've agreed to sometime in November, but when will the actual wedding be?"  
"How about November 15th? The shop will slow down before the Christmas holidays, so we can have some time alone," George said.  
"Alright. Will you send an owl to your mother? I twisted my ankle this afternoon and don't feel like walking."  
"Oh course," George set the owl, then came and sat down next to Angelina. He put his arms around her and the couple rested against each other.

* * *

"Ron! Could I see you in here for a moment?" Dawlish, the Head Auror, called. Ron got up from his desk and went inside the Head's office.  
"Sit down, Ron. As you know, we are still searching for Lucius Malfoy. It is our firm belief that he is only powerful if he and Agatha Hart join forces. For that reason, I've decided to reassign you to the Lucius Malfoy case. I don't mean to pry here, but I know you and Harry have done everything together. This will be an opportunity to see how well you two do on your own. I know you'll make Emily proud," Dawlish said.  
Ron nodded and was dismissed.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. Christmas holidays kept me busy. Now I'm back at school so my writing should become more scheduled. However, exams are at the end of January, so don't expect me to write anything for about a week and a half. I'll be too busy studying.**

**-Claire  
**


	23. Heartdeath

October 31, 2000

Ron Weasley swiftly followed Senior Auror Sierra Fisher. Their hunt for Lucius Malfoy had brought them to a countryside estate in southern Spain.

The building stuck out obviously over the horizon, its English build making sharp contrast with the usual white buildings of Spain. The night was cool and signs of Día de los Muertos lit the navy sky.

Ron held his wand in front of him, sensing the presence of several protective charms. He looked to Sierra. She wordlessly opened a small portal in the magical walls. The two Aurors stepped through and closed the hole behind them. They started up the path as Sierra sent a Patronus to the back-ups waiting in the town. The Spanish Minister for Magic was fully informed of their mission tonight, but to the rest of the country the two Aurors were an unknown mystery.

* * *

In the house ahead Lucius Malfoy watched the celebrations in the small town. He was alone in the manor tonight, awaiting a messenger from Agatha Hart about combining the two forces. He smiled grimly. It was the only way he could regain a sense of dignity and power. Once he had finished with the witch and her followers they would be disposed of. Lucius twirled his wand. It was only too easy.

The fireplace crackled and Lucius turned, his wand held aloft in front of him. Adam Hart stepped out of the fireplace, his commanding presence filling the room.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said, inclining his head towards the older man.

"Adam," Lucius said with a sharp tone, "I presume you bring a message from your mother?"

Adam Hart pulled an aged white envelope from his cloak and handed it to Lucius, who opened it.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Having received your owl and replying that a messenger will be sent on the night of the 31st I debated your offer. My quest is not of blood purity and I doubt that is what you seek after this time. You seek power. You are a true Slytherin._

_Whether that is a compliment is in the eyes of the beholder._

_I am perfectly willing to combine our two forces. While yours is much smaller and mainly male, they are learned in the Dark Arts. But I must warn you treachery will not be tolerated._

_Sincerely,_

_Agatha Hart_

_

* * *

_

Ron and Sierra were at the back door. A spell had lit a slightly glowing path towards Lucius and they were informed he had a companion. Sierra alerted the back up and set guards at the bottom of the stairs.

The lit path followed to a door. Sierra looked at Ron before throwing it open. She cast an anit-Apparation jinx as he yelled "_Impedimenta, Protego!"_ The two wizards inside were Lucius Malfoy and Adam Hart, Hermione's kidnapper. The two wizards were momentarily stunned before a duel began. Sierra fought Lucius and Ron engaged Adam.

Sierra and Lucius faded into the background as Ron and Adam took turns blasting each other with jinx's and curses.

Ron was hit with a Stinging hex but quickly retaliated when Adam's shield charm faltered. He whipped the fire from the fireplace, intending to create a circle around the other man. Adam, however, decided it was time to play dirty.

"_Crucio!_" he yelled. Ron dodged and attempted to disarm him but Adam's grasp on his wand was not moved. Lucius was unconscious on the floor and Sierra turned to him. Both Aurors sent powerful curses at Adam. The two lights, one yellow and one white, hit him in the chest as he attempted to send a Killing curse at Ron. He fell to the floor, unmoving. Ron cautiously sent a charm to check if he was still alive. He was not. Adam Hart was dead.

* * *

Ron fell into the office he and Harry shared, his face white. Harry looked over at his best mate. "Ron, what's the matter?"

"I killed Adam Hart," Ron said, his voice barely above a whisper. Harry stopped working and turned his chair around. Most Aurors would've congratulated Ron, but Harry knew that was not what his best friend needed. He waited in silence until Ron spoke again.

"I killed a human," Ron said, looking at Harry.

"I know," Harry said, "I wish I could tell you it gets better, but I can't. But Adam Hart wasn't innocent. You won't turn into the second Tom Riddle just because a man was killed during a battle."

Ron nodded. "I'm going to go for a walk," he said. He grabbed his coat and left the office.

* * *

The morning of February 15th, George Weasley rolled over and saw his four brothers in the same room at Shell Cottage. He sat up quickly. Today he and Angelina we're going to be married. After the initial joy, sadness washed over him. Fred should've been here. Fred should've been his best man, standing next to him. But today George had no best man. The space was left open for Fred's spirit.

George floated through the preparations and soon found himself at the Burrow, waiting at the end of a carpeted aisle in the field where Bill's wedding had been held. Angelina was walking down, a white dress floating around her, a smile on her face.

The ceremony passed in a blur, with many tears shed by Mrs. Weasley. But when all of the guests left and George and Angelina were back at the flat, they sat together on the couch thinking about how Fred should've been there.

Angelina turned to George. "Fred should've been there, George. I know and I understand. But he wouldn't want us to mope about on our wedding night."

George smiled. "I know. He would tell us to pretend we were back in a broom closet at Hogwarts, except there would be no danger of Filch walking in." He leaned over and kissed Angelina, before picking her up and taking her to bed.

* * *

Harry sat in the family box at the stadium as Ginny was fouled yet again by a Chudley Cannons' chaser. Ron had elected not to be here, pleading that he couldn't take sides. Harry was beginning to worry about the damage Ginny was taking. She had been grazed by a Bludger and knocked into many times.

Finally the Harpies beat the Cannons 260-20. Harry found Ginny and they Apparated to the Burrow to tell everyone the news.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I've been very busy with exams coming up and the end of the semester. If you're reading my story "All is Fair" expect an update within the week (hopefully). I've started on the first chapter to the sequel of this story and hope to have it up within a few weeks of completing this fic. I'll post an announcement on here as soon as it's up. **

**Just for reference, this story will continue until around April of 2001 (fictional time). The sequel will start from Harry and Ginny's third wedding anniversary (June 2003) to James' birth (2005).**

**Please review and happy reading!  
**


	24. Almost Peaceful Christmas

December 24th, 2000

Christmas Eve found the entire Weasley family finally making use of the renovated Burrow. Of course, certain sleeping arrangements had to be changed. Out of respect for Ron, Harry and Ginny moved into Ginny and Hermione's room. Hermione was put in the guest bedroom with Audrey and Teddy (two and a half) and Victorie (18 months) were in the nursery. (Bill whispered to her that the renovations weren't finished, if she and Ron ever got married there was a way to transform Harry and Ron's room and Ginny and Hermione's room into two separated rooms). Angelina and George were in George's new room and Andromeda was in Percy's room, while Charlie and Percy shared Charlie's room. Bill and Fleur were in their room.

Andromeda stood up as everyone was going to bed. She beckoned Harry to walk into the kitchen with her. The pair, an elderly, widowed witch and a young, newlywed wizard made an odd pair. Finally Andromeda spoke.

"As you know, Harry, I am getting old. I was the oldest of my three sister. Bellatrix was eleven years younger than me and Narcissa is fifteen years my junior. Dora and Remus always wanted you to have Teddy if you ever wanted him. I think it may be time for me to go back to my grandmother role. Are you and Ginny willing to take him?" she asked.

"Andromeda, are you sure?" Harry asked, shocked. He was, after all, only twenty and Ginny nineteen. He felt fully prepared to care for Teddy and had even gotten practice over the past few months.

"Yes. As long as you and Ginny feel ready," Andromeda replied in a steady tone.

"Of course, I'll have to talk to Gin about it, but I feel ready to take care of Teddy. I've felt ready ever since Remus told me I would be the godfather," Harry said, his mood rapidly rising.

"Please talk with Ginny about it. I just need an answer within the week," Andromeda replied. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Andromeda. And HappyChristmas."

Harry walked upstairs to Ginny's-his-room and sat down on the bed. Ginny was already changed, but her eyes were open.

"What did Andromeda need, Harry?" she asked.

"She wants us to take full custody of Teddy," he replied, a bit uncertain of her response.

"Oh, that would be lovely! Of course, what will happen when both of us are working?" Ginny asked.

"Well, two and a half is around when Muggle kids start preschool. I've always thought Wizarding kids should go through Muggle primary school. I think it would be an excellent opportunity for Teddy," Harry said.

"But...but weren't you picked on in Muggle school?" Ginny asked, a worried tone to her voice.

"Yes, but that was mainly because of Dudley. Most schools are really quite nice," Harry said.

"Alright then. Well if you're okay with it then so am I," Ginny said.

Harry nodded, before pulling off his trousers and shirt. He laid down on the bed next to his wife and kissed her. Before long the door had been locked, the room had been silence, clothes had been shed and the Contraception Spell cast.

* * *

"Christmas! Christmas!" called Teddy excitedly, bouncing on the bed. Harry rolled over and groaned, thankful for the insight that he and Ginny had last night. They had both put their clothes back on.

Ginny laughed at seeing the little boy, his hair bright green and red. Soon Victorie's happy yells could be heard through the house as Bill went to fetch her from the nursery. Harry got up and shooed Teddy out, promising to be down in a few minutes.

When his godson was safely out of the room, Harry turned to Ginny. "Happy Christmas, love," he said, pulling a small box out of a drawer. Ginny opened it. Inside were a beautiful pair of earrings to match the necklace he had gotten her for her birthday.

"Oh, Harry! They're gorgeous! Thank you!" Ginny said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry kissed her, long and sweet, before the couple got dressed and went downstairs.

Teddy looked slightly put out as he sat between George and Andromeda. Victorie was in her father's lap, seeing as Fleur was eight months pregnant and didn't move around much. Molly had made them wait until the entire family was assembled. Finally Charlie walked down from his room.

"Can we open present now, Grandma Molly!" Teddy asked. He had taken to calling Molly Grandma Molly and Andromeda simply Grandma.

"Yes, Teddy," she said, feigning exasperation but secretly she loved having the little boy in the house.

"Yay!" Teddy yelled. Little Victorie clapped her hands at his excitement.

"Presents!" she said in her little girl voice.

At three o'clock the family gathered in the dining room, excited about finally having Christmas together as a family. The table was filled with happy chatter and then cries.

"Mummy, Teddy put pudding in my hair!" Victorie yelled.

"Teddy!" Harry scolded, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"She said my hair was funny!" The little boy exclaimed. His hair had turned a very deep shade of blue.

"That is no excuse," Andromeda said sternly, "Go and sit on the stairs."

The adults watched, rather amused, as the little boy stomped off to the stairs. Fleur cleaned the pudding off of Victorie with her wand. Finally George broke the silence.

"Gotta feel bad for the little chap. I spent half of my childhood on those stairs. Blood uncomfortable," he said, laughing.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, and Andromeda went into the sitting room, telling Molly that they needed to discuss Teddy. Molly nodded, knowingly. Caring for such a small child at Andromeda's age couldn't be easy. While she was a witch and had a longer lifespan, Andromeda was in her early seventies. She had Tonks when she was forty.

"Ginny and I discussed it and we feel ready to take Teddy," Harry said.

"Wonderful," Andromeda replied," Now I just have one question. What are you planning to do while you are both working?"

"We're going to enroll him in Muggle preschool," Ginny said, "He'll be taught to read and count and how to live with Muggles and get along with other children besides Victorie."

"Excellent," Andromeda said.

"Why don't we bring him in here?" Harry suggested.

Ginny went to get Teddy and soon found him, playing happily with Victorie.

"Teddy, your grandmother, Harry and I need to talk to you," Ginny said.

"Don't wanna go," Teddy replied stubbornly.

Ginny sighed, knowing this would test her mothering skills. "Teddy, please come with me," she said firmly.

Teddy got up and followed her downstairs.

"Yes, Grandma?" he asked, once he was seated in the little chair that once belonged to Bill.

"Teddy, as you know I'm getting rather old and Harry is your godfather. Your parents always wanted you to live with Harry and Ginny. Harry and I have decided that it is time for you to move in with them. I will still see you, of course, but you will live at their flat and go to Muggle school?" Andromeda said, "Is that alright with you?"

Teddy thought for a moment before replying. "Can I still see Victoire?" He asked.

"Of course," Harry said, "In fact perhaps next year she will go to school with her."

Teddy continued to think. "Will I still see Grandma?"

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"Will I have to go to bed at eight?"

"Yes," Harry, Ginny, and Andromeda all said. The little boys face fell, but then his smile brightened.

"Can I learn to read at school?"

"Most definitely," Harry said.

"Alright!" Teddy said, excitedly, "I would love to live with Harry and Ginny!"

The adults were very pleased and made arrangements for Harry to come and pick up his things that very night.

But on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, Aurors were summoned. Lucius Malfoy had been murdered by none other than Agatha Hart herself.

* * *

**Quick update! I'm trying to get back on track with my schedule. Only ten more reviews til I reach seventy five. Please please please review. Thanks so much to the reviewers of last chapter: BROOKLYNrose 95 and S0phfeist**. **But that's only two reviews! Come on guys, you can do better than that. **

**Just a preview of next chapter: **_She was in an incredible amount of pain. The first hadn't been easy, but this? Compared to this time, her first was a walk in the park. She gripped her husbands hand tightly._

**Who do you think its about? Oh and just a reminder, Percy and Audrey are engaged. Just in case you forgot. Rolf and Luna are dating as are Neville and Hannah. I can't wait to finish this story to move onto the SEQUEL! Yes, that's right, there will be a sequel. So if you loved the story, keep reading. If you hate the story, then why have you stuck with it til chapter 24? Happy (late) MLK day to all you Americans and get excited because Valentine's Day is coming! (Dear male readers, please actually be avaliable on Valentine's Day rather than at a swim meet like someone I know *cough cough* my boyfriend of almost one year)**_._

**Anyways...thanks for reading and please review! Even if its just to say that you liked it/disliked it. You don't have to go all in depth (all though if you do I shall be eternally grateful)****, just let me know _someone_ is reading what I work on in study hall.**

**Adios!**

**-Claire  
**


	25. Thoughts of Children

January 19th, 2001

She was in an incredible amount of pain. The first hadn't been easy, but this? Compared to this time, her first was a walk in the park. She gripped her husband's hand tightly.

For his part, Bill was taking the birth of their second child rather well. Victorie had been dropped off at Harry's to play with Teddy, the family would be notified and be at St. Mungo's in a couple of hours.

Fleur, however, was sweating and almost in tears. She had been in labour for hours already, but the Healer had told them not to come in until the contractions were closer. Finally they had reached the admittance stage and were now waiting in a hospital room.

Fleur grimaced as another contraction hit. She squeezed Bill's hand tightly as he kissed her forehead, telling her how much he loved her and the baby that would soon be coming into the world. Fleur just wanted the baby to be out already. She (Fleur was convinced it was a girl) would keep Fleur up kicking and was a rather large baby. Fleur was, however, happy that it was not twins.

Finally, on January 19th 2001 at seven thirty in the evening little Dominique Ginerva entered the world.

* * *

While the birth of Dominique was throwing the family into chaos (there were complications so Fleur had to stay in St. Mungo's for a week) Harry was distracted. First of all he had agreed to take Victorie while Fleur was in the hospital and second of all Teddy would be starting Muggle preschool on Monday and Harry had yet to perfect the charm Andromeda had shown him. It was a powerful Disillusionment charm which he was more than capable of, it was simply pronouncing the words correctly. Finally, on the third attempt, Teddy's hair shivered and turned a dark brown. It stayed that way all day until Harry removed it. No one could tell if he changed his appearance. Relieved now that he would not be on trial for violating the Statue of Secrecy, Harry proceeded to make dinner for his wife, niece, and godson.

After dropping Teddy off at his first day of Muggle preschool (and double checking the charm) and dropping Victorie off at the Burrow Harry Apparated to the Ministry. When he arrived in the office he was immediately pulled over by his superior, Abraham Rogers. "Suit up. The location of Agatha Hart has been secured. We're just waiting to move in. There's no way we can lose her now."

Harry nodded and jotted a quick note to Ginny before sending an office owl off and changing into his mission clothes. Within fifteen minutes he arrived at a heavily armed Auror station, one of many that surrounded a small house.

"Potter! Weasley! Over here! You're going to be part of the infiltrating force," Rogers commanded. Harry and Ron went over.

"Alright, team, this is going to be tricky. She's surrounded by five female guards and is powerful on her own. We're sending in a team of ten with a five person back up and patrols around the perimeter. Priority one is to avoid casualties. She's ruthless, especially towards men and she'll kidnap any women. Priority two is capture. We need to take this woman down before she becomes some Amazonian Voldemort," Rogers said, speaking quickly, "We leave in five minutes."

The group of Aurors snuck up to the building, Stunning the door guard. Rogers nodded and they stormed the house. There were only two rooms and a bathroom. Harry was immediately engaged in a duel with one of the guards. She was powerful and well-trained but Harry had fought Voldemort. She was nothing compared to him. Stunning the guard and tying her up, he turned to Ron, who was sporting a cut but looked very proud of himself. "No injuries, and I took one down. Rogers has Hart, she's being transported to the Ministry."

Harry sighed, feeling relieved. Perhaps, for now, Auror life would be a bit less stressful.

* * *

Harry got to leave the office early, seeing as he was not part of the interrogation team for Agatha. Victorie had returned home because Fleur and Dominique had been released from the hospital. Ginny had gotten Teddy home from preschool and had made dinner. Now Teddy was in bed and the couple lay on the couch. "Ginny, I've been thinking," Harry began. Ginny turned so that they were looking at each other. "When do you want to start having children?" Harry asked.

"We already have Teddy. I think one is enough for right now. I do want children, but I also want to play Quidditch for awhile. I can't play while I'm pregnant. I think we should wait a few years," Ginny said.

Harry nodded and kissed her.

The next morning Ginny was reading the Daily Prophet while Harry made Teddy some cereal. "Harry, come look at this," she called. Harry put Teddy down in his booster seat and walked over.

Yes?" Harry asked.

"It's a wedding announcement for Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Apparently Lucius's death didn't stop the wedding plans."

The couple stared at the announcement before Teddy started yelling "More cereal! More cereal!"

Ginny dropped Teddy off at preschool and then Apparated to the Holyhead Harpies' training room.

"Ginny, guess what!" Her teammate and fellow chaser, Jasmine Kaplan, called. "We're in the running for the England Cup!"

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Absolutely! We only have to beat the Appleby Arrows. And you know what winning the England Cup means..." Jasmine said, grinning.

"Of course I do! We get to play for England in the World Cup!"

* * *

Harry picked Teddy up from preschool and started making dinner. When Ginny got home she practiced numbers with Teddy until dinner was ready. But when it was time for Teddy's bedtime he wouldn't stay in his bed.

Life with Teddy had been relatively easy. There had been no misbehaviour for the most part. This was the first big thing and Harry had no idea what to do. Ginny, however, remembered what her mum used to do when Fred and George wouldn't go to sleep.

"Teddy, I'm going to give you one last chance. If you don't stay in your bed you're going in time out," Ginny stated sternly.

"No bed!" Teddy said, shaking his head and pouting. Ginny nodded to Harry, who picked Teddy up and put him on a chair in the hallway. The little boy tried to run away, but Ginny put a gentle Restraining charm on him. The couple went into the kitchen.

"Ginny, what is this supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"Mum used to do this when we wouldn't go to bed," Ginny said, "He'll get tired after about fifteen minutes and then we'll put him to bed."

True to Ginny's word Teddy went to bed soon after and the couple went to sleep.

* * *

**Hey, quick update! (Do I get brownie points for that? Or, perhaps, more reviews? I know, I'm shamelessly begging *smiley*) I know a lot of you asked how Teddy would go to Muggle preschool with his hair changing colour. To be honest, I hadn't really thought of that before. But I hope this chapter cleared everything up.**

**Only three chapters left! Then (perhaps) an epilogue or at least a clarification of where everyone is. Not so much a chapter as a clearing of the air for the sequel, "Family Connections."**

**Congratulations to those of you who guessed about Dominique from the preview last chapter and thank you to the reviewers: BROOKLYNrose95, . (thanks, I can't wait either!), Aspieturtle, S0phfeist (thank you sosososososo much!), Teddy R. Lupin, mr mark gibs 1989 (love the name), DanielWhite (don't let yourself get ahead), and The Screaming Mimi. Just 2 more until 75 reviews! I know I can get a hundred before the end of the story!**

**Also, All is Fair should be updated soon. I hope all of you will go read it. It's a next generation Rose/Scorpius fic that takes place during their sixth and seventh years.**

**Happy reading and please review!**

**-Claire**


	26. Dia de mi Amor

**Warning: Some T-rated scenes in the following chapter. Nothing too graphic though.**

**

* * *

**

February 14th, 2001

**Bill and Fleur 7:00 AM**

Bill relished the silence. Ever since Dominique's birth almost a month ago the house had been loud and busy. He thought one child had been hard, two was impossible.

But it was early in the morning and Charlie had come to pick up Dominique and Victorie and take them to the Burrow. Teddy would be there also. It was a chance for the three grandchildren to be together and see their grandparents and Charlie.

Bill rolled over and put his arms around Fleur. She woke up instantly, expecting to hear a baby crying. When she realised that they were alone she snuggled in closer to his chest. Bill took a breath and her smell, lavender, reached his nose. Her blonde hair was perfect and while she still had a bit of a stomach from Dominique but he thought she was perfect.

Bill ran his hands down her sides until they reached her waist. Fleur looked up and kissed him, placing a hand on his bare chest. It had been a long time since they had been able to simply lie in bed and kiss each other and they were certainly taking advantage of it.

* * *

**Percy and Audrey 8:00 AM**

Percy never thought he could be so lucky as to wake up in the morning with his beautiful fiancee next to him. But she was there, her brown hair framing her face.

Most people thought Percy was stuffy and boring. And he could admit that at times he was. But Audrey completely took that away. They were opposites and he loved it. She was calm when he was stressed. She was humorous when he was uptight. She was perfect for him.

Audrey probably wouldn't wake up for another half hour. When she did she would Apparate back to her house to get a change of clothes and then, hopefully, they would spend the whole day together.

* * *

**George and Angelina 9:00 AM**

George was never one for waking up early. It was part of the reason the shop didn't open til around noon. But Angelina was always an early riser. She had left George in the bed of their apartment and gotten up to make some coffee. The one thing she had missed when she was pregnant was the coffee.

Angelina's heart still hurt when she thought about her lost baby. But slowly the pain was lessening. She and George had decided to wait for children so that they could both focus on their careers.

The floor creaked behind her but before she could turn around strong arms went around her waist. George was not particularly tall. Next to Ron and Percy he was quite short, built more like Charlie but leaner. However Angelina fit perfectly into him.

"Good morning my most wonderful wife," George said, his lips pressed against her neck. Angelina shuddered before turning around to face him. He kissed her, slowly, as his hands traveled around her waist. Angelina pulled at his shirt and it was soon off. He was pressing her against the wall, kissing her. This was the part Angelina loved about Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Teddy and Victorie 10:00 AM**

"Uncle Charlie, Uncle Charlie! Guess what!" Teddy called, jumping around in the sitting room where his and Victorie's toys were spread about. Dominique was with Molly, being coddled and thoroughly enjoying the attention.

"Yes, Teddy?" Charlie asked, laughing as the little boy's hair turned bright pink.

"I love Victorie!" Teddy said, excitedly.

Charlie laughed as Victoire stuck her tongue out at Teddy. "You do not Teddy! And you're an icky boy! I don't love you!" Victoire said. She got up and ran into Molly and Arthur.

"Grandma, Grandma! Teddy's being mean!" She said.

"What did he do?" Molly asked, smiling at her beautiful blonde-haired grandchild.

"He said he loved me!" Victorie said indignantly.

"Did he?" Arthur asked as Teddy came running into the kitchen, followed by a grinning Charlie.

"Yes I did!" Teddy said proudly, "I love Victorie and one day we're both gonna grow up and get married!"

Victorie stuck her tongue out at Teddy.

"Better not let Bill hear you say that," Arthur cautioned Teddy, "But I wish you luck."

* * *

**Ron and Hermione 12:00 PM**

They had made lunch reservations. However, as Hermione looked at the clock, they had missed them. She smiled and turned to Ron, who kissed her. "I think we missed lunch," she said.

"I know," Ron replied. He started to kiss her again. "But I think this is much more fun," Ron said between kisses.

"Yes it is," Hermione agreed, intertwining her fingers with Ron's and kissing him back.

"I love you Hermione," Ron said. He stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes. "I love you very, very much."

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione said, smiling gently at him.

* * *

**Harry and Ginny** **1:00 PM**

Harry and Ginny had not bothered making lunch reservations. They learned along time ago that dates like their anniversary and Valentine's Day were most often spent wrapped in each other's arms.

"Why don't we visit Potter Estate? We could have lunch there," Ginny suggested.

"Alright," Harry said.

The couple got out of bed and put on fresh clothes. Then Harry sent a message ahead to his house-elf that they would be coming soon.

A few minutes later they Apparated onto the grounds. Taking Ginny's hand in his, they walked up to the doors and pushed them open.

"Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Landon, the house-elf said, bowing. "Your lunch will be ready shortly."

"Thank you, Landon," Harry said, "We're going to take a look at the family rooms. We're thinking of decorating one for Teddy."

The couple walked up the flight of stairs and pushed open the door to the family hall. The first door was a nursery that connected to the large master bedroom. The second door was the master bedroom. Across from it was a playroom and two bedrooms. At the end of the hall was a third bedroom that connected to the playroom. That, the couple decided, would be Teddy's room.

It was a medium sized room, larger than the nursery but not so big that he would feel lost. The walls were a beautiful light blue and a white twin bed was in the left corner. There was also a dresser, a carpet, a toy box, and a plush chair that sat next to a bookshelf. Teddy would love the room.

* * *

**Draco and Astoria 2:00 PM**

Draco looked across the small table at his wife. They had decided not to live in Malfoy Manor with Narcissa and instead live in a small cottage Draco owned near London. Much to Lucius's chagrin (when he was still alive) Draco had married the youngest Greengrass sister out of love. Of course, she was a pureblood and the match had been somewhat arranged, but Draco still loved his wife.

"Something on your mind, Draco?" Astoria asked, smiling gently at her husband. Her parents had been somewhat displeased at the match, but Draco and Narcissa had been found innocent due to distress at the Ministry hearings and we're still quite well-off.

Daphne, her older sister, had been driven mad by Agatha Hart and was now a permanent resident at St. Mungo's. Her parents had hoped that Astoria would make a more desirable match, but she was used to doing things her own way.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you," Draco replied with a small smile. It wasn't often that he smiled and Astoria's eyes lit up brightly when he did.

* * *

**Neville and Hannah 3:00 PM**

Neville paced nervously, waiting for his girlfriend of two years to arrive at the park. He fingered the ring in his pocket, wondering what her reaction would be. They had started out as friends and slowly their friendship had grew to something more.

Finally Hannah arrived, her honey blonde hair slightly wild in the wind. "Hello Neville," she said kissing him on the cheek, "You look scared. Is something wrong?"

"No, Hannah. I just have to ask you something." Neville pulled the ring out of his pocket. Hannah's eyes widened.

"Hannah Helen Abbott, will you marry me?" Neville asked, his heart hammering.

Hannah paused before throwing her arms around him. "Yes, Neville. I will marry you."

* * *

**I'm just going to say I had a horrible time writing the Percy/Audrey scene. Percy is just so...anti-romance and awkward. I feel like Audrey would have to loosen him up or being exactly like him. And yes I'm perfectly aware that England uses metric. But I don't feel like converting. Thank you to the reviewers of last chapter: MrBamforth, S0pheist, golfnjen83 MrsJasperHale23, The Screaming Mimi, and Laurel Tree.**

**Please review! I love love love all reviews!**

**-Claire  
**


	27. The Trial of Ms Agatha Hart

February 28th, 2001

"The Wizengamot will come to order!" Arnold Croaker, Interim Head of Magical Law Enforcement, called. Harry shifted nervously in his seat with the rest of the Aurors. There weren't many attending the trial, however Ginny, Hermione and Emma Robins were in the victims section, along with Narcissa, Draco, and Astoria Malfoy and the rest of the victims, the kidnapping victims, and the families of those murdered. The Healer treating Daphne Greengrass was also there, to provide expert witness.

"We come today to press charges against one Mrs. Agatha Rosalind Goldstein Hart. The charges are as follows; 18 counts of murder, 11 counts of kidnapping, 1 count of attempted kidnapping, and 9 counts of malicious wounding. How does the defendent plead?" Croaker said, peering down at the woman and her advocate. Agatha, though not very tall, still kept a commanding presence.

"Not guilty, your honour," her advocate said. He was a thin, balding man who had defended several Death Eaters during the post-Voldemort trials.

"Since the defendant has pleaded not guilty, the trial shall begin. Auror Dawlish, you may make the first report."

"Thank you, your honour," Dawlish said, rising. "Agatha Hart came to power not long after the fall of Tom Riddle. Her goals were to overthrow the Ministry and start a new regime of inequality. She attempted to recruit many powerful witches and killed many wizards. A total of 18 people were killed by Agatha, including a Muggle. Eleven people were kidnapped and nine were injured. One of those people was Senior Auror Emily Wilkes and Hermione Granger."

Dawlish continued on, then several other witnesses gave their testimonies. The Healer was called upon to confirm that Daphne Greengrass, sister to Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy, was permanently incapacitated. Finally it was Ginny's turn to testify.

"The Wizengamot calls Ginerva Molly Weasley-Potter to testify," Croaker called. A slight stirring was made at the sound of Ginny's last name, but she held her head high and stepped down to the witness chair.

"Mrs. Potter, what happened when Agatha Hart attempted to kidnap you?" Croaker asked.

"I was walking alone when she tried to grab me. I retaliated with some hexes before running away," Ginny said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter."

Each of the victim's families gave testimonies, then the abducted and the injured each spoke. The trial had been dragging on for hours until a lunch recess was finally called.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said, hugging her as they sipped bowls of soup in the cafeteria. The trial was due to reconvene in 15 minutes.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said.

"This is taking forever," Harry said.

"I know. And I have to stay in case they call me back."

"At least we know she'll be convicted."

"Yeah. I'm wondering why she pleaded not guilty."

"Probably just to be ornery."

The couple walked in silence back to the courtroom before separating.

The trial dragged on until seven o'clock that night. Finally Croaker called for a verdict. Agatha Hart was convicted for all her crimes and sentenced to life in Azkaban. The Aurors would have some peace for awhile.

* * *

The next Saturday were the England Cup semi-finals. The Harpies would be playing the Wimbledon Wasps. Whichever team won would advance to the finals and the England Cup winners played for England in the World Cup. Obviously Ginny was very excited.

The whole Weasley family showed up on game day, even Percy (although everyone expected Audrey had just dragged him along). Victorie and Teddy bounced up and down excitedly, waiting for the match to start. When Ginny came zooming out onto the pitch, everyone cheered.

The game started with Wimbledon scoring a fast goal. Only the Seeker was female. She and Marceline Grey circled high above the pitch, waiting for a flash of gold.

By the first hour the score was 40-30 to the Wasps. Ginny had scored one of the Harpies' goals and Gwenog, the captain, had scored the other two. Their third chaser, Jasmine Kaplan, had been taken out by a Bludger and the reserve chaser, Raina Kilimnik, was put in.

By the hour and the half the Snitch had only be sighted once. Dominique was remaining surprisingly quiet as Teddy and Victorie watched the match intently. Teddy already had the makings of being a very good Beater and Victorie loved to fly around on her toy broomstick.

The score was 50-80 to the Harpies. Finally the Snitch was sighted near the end of the second hour. Marceline caught it, making the final score 50-230. Ginny came off the pitch beaming and Harry hugged her before taking her home.

* * *

**Last chapter is coming up! It might even be up today since I have a three hour exam block for Study Hall and have nothing to do except study for my killer Biology exam tomorrow. And honestly, I'm so tired of studying. I know this was a short chapter, but not much was happening. thanks to the reviewers of last chapter: DanielWhite, AnMarie10, FoalyWinsForever (yes I am, and you shall die of bionic fluff), S0phfeist, and Hp twiheart. I've finally hit 40,000 words! Yay!**

**As always, please review.  
**

**-Claire  
**


	28. Tying Ties

**This is what you've been waiting for. The final chapter of "The Afterlife," my very first fanfic. Please, all of you readers who haven't reviewed, review this chapter to at least let me know someone was reading. It will make me very happy! And look for the sequel "Family Connections" coming at the end of February or beginning of March.**

**To all of the readers of "All is Fair" this means that I'll have a few weeks to solely devote to that fic. So hopefully updates will becoming more frequently. **

**Thank you to the reviewers of last chapter: MrsJasperHale23 and S0phfeist.**

**Please get ready for the final chapter.**

**

* * *

**

April 24, 2001

Teddy bounced up and down in his crib, waiting for Harry or Ginny to come get him. Finally a bleary-eyed Harry walked in without a shirt on and picked up the almost-three year old. Ginny was in the kitchen, making cereal like they did every Friday morning.

Teddy sat in his booster seat, rambling on about his adventures in the sandbox in preschool. Harry was asleep on his feet, while Ginny was excited.

Ginny stayed home to prepare for Teddy's party the next day while Harry went into work and dropped Teddy off at preschool.

When he entered his office he saw Ron pacing nervously.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned. Ron pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a very beautiful emerald ring. "I love you Ron, but I'm already married. Sorry," Harry said, laughing.

"It's not funny," Ron snapped.

"Alright, alright. No sense of humour. Got that."

"I'm planning on proposing to Hermione."

"Great!" Harry said.

"What if she says no?"

"She won't. You two have fancied each other since third year."

"But we broke up."

"And you both learned your lesson," Harry said in a firm tone.

"I hope so."

"Don't worry, mate. What will happen will happen."

* * *

Two days later Ron had still not proposed to Hermione (as far as Harry could tell) and the Potters and Teddy were on their way to the Burrow for Teddy's birthday surprise. When they arrived the house was full. Fleur held Dominique while Victorie ran over to Teddy. Molly had made a huge lunch and after awhile the whole family was seated around the table.

Teddy sat in the middle of one side with Harry to his left and Victorie to his right. Bill and Fleur sat next to Victorie and Dominique was in the high chair Molly had used for all of her children. George and Angelina sat to the right and left of Arthur and to the left of George sat Percy, then Audrey. Andromeda sat next to Audrey and across from Teddy. Hermione sat between Molly and Andromeda and Ron sat between Molly and Ginny, who was next to Harry.

Everyone ate the delicious roast chicken Molly had prepared. Then she summoned the cake, all vanilla since Teddy didn't like chocolate.

* * *

Far away at Malfoy Manor, Draco and Astoria Malfoy sat stiffly across from the recently widowed Narcissa. Everything about the room was cold. The walls were ornately carved dark maple and the couches were black. Pictures of the Malfoy family hung on the wall. The most recent was of Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco during Draco's fourth year. The year before Voldemort returned.

"Would you like some tea?" Narcissa asked her new daughter-in-law.

"No, ma'am," Astoria replied. She had been raised as a proper pureblood and had known the Malfoys her whole life, but that didn't mean she agreed with them. However, the manners her mother had pounded into her were not easily forgotten.

"Why have you asked us here, Mother?" Draco asked warily.

"Your father died in December."

"I am aware."

"I haven't seen you since last April."

"That was of your late husband's design, Mother."

"I know, Draco."

Silence followed. Astoria did her best not to look uncomfortable. She was used to such conversations, especially since her engagement to Draco and Daphne's kidnapping.

"I have missed my son," Narcissa finally said.

This seemed to irritate Draco. "I never wished to leave you," he snapped, "But my dear _father_ insisted that I was a traitor to the family name. And you never once spoke up. You just stood by and let it happen!"

"I always defended you, Draco!" Narcissa said, her pale cheeks flushing, "I pleaded with the Dark Lord not to use you. Pleaded with your father not to let you join. I begged Severus to watch over you and even contacted Dumbledore in hopes he would help. But your father...in our generation men do not listen to their wives except in their own homes and even then their opinion is not valued," she looked to Astoria, "You are lucky, my daughter, that you do not have a loveless marriage."

Draco said nothing.

"Please, Draco," Narcissa said, "I want my son back. You were my only child. Do not let your father's transgressions keep you from your family."

"Perhaps, Mother," was all that Draco said.

* * *

Teddy had finished his cake and opened his gifts. From Bill and Fleur he received a copy of the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Charlie had gotten him a miniature dragon not unlike the Hungarian Horntail Harry had. When Molly glared at him, he reassured Harry that this one did not breathe flames or bite. Percy and Audrey had gotten him a picture of the whole family in a beautiful frame. George and Angelina had gave him a few joke shop products (Molly said her children were trying to corrupt him). Ron had gotten him a Chudley Cannons jersey and Hermione had gotten him a book. Teddy had already received his toy broomstick from Harry and Ginny. Molly and Arthur had gotten him a Muggle toy to bring to school and Andromeda gave him a teddy bear that belonged to his mother.

Finally as everything was quieting down Ron stood up. "I have something to say," he announced. He turned to Hermione and got down on one knee. "Hermione, I've loved you since we were in our third year. While we've argued and sometimes stopped speaking to each other, I've always loved you. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

There was silence for a few minutes before Hermione threw her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Yes."


	29. Authors Note

Hey, everyone I just wanted to let you know that I've discontinued the sequel to the Afterlife. I may possibly start it up again in the future.


	30. Continuing?

**Author's Note Two**

Hey everybody,

A lot of you have mentioned that you want me to continue the Afterlife. I'm considering doing so, but I may skip ahead until Albus's birth. Review and let me know what you think. I also have another story up, All Is Fair, which you should all check out.

Happy Reading,

Claire


End file.
